Un nuevo destino
by CheryBlackPotter23
Summary: La vida había cambiado para Sakura, pero ella no había perdido aún su inocencia. Un día tiene que cambiar su vida debido a que ha sido descubierta como bruja y eso le llevará encontrar un nuevo destino y una felicidad que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y CLAMP., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : La vida había cambiado para Sakura, pero ella no había perdido aún su inocencia. Un día tiene que cambiar su vida debido a que ha sido descubierta como bruja y eso le llevará encontrar un nuevo destino y una felicidad que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic está basado en los libros de Harry Potter al pie de la letra del primero al sexto, del séptimo solo se excluye por completo a las reliquias de la muerte, Severus Snape sobrevive y el enfrentamiento de Harry y Voldemort si es una verdadera lucha. Ojo mueren otros personajes que en el libro original sobreviven y otros se comportan de una manera extrema, si eres fan de Hermione o Ron detén tu lectura, este es un fic exclusivamente HarryXSakuraXDraco.

 **PROLOGO**

Tres distintas vidas, cada una solitaria buscando el cariño que se les ha sido negado, tres almas que quieren encontrarse pero que han sido separadas por los credos y el espacio, pero solo hace falta la pequeña intervención de cualquiera persona para que tal vez algunas pocas cosas cambien.

 _En Tomoeda Japón - Sakura_

Echada en mi cama mirando el techo azul claro de mi habitación medito en lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses…

Primero en mi familia, mi hermano Toya informó que se mudaba a Tokio con Yukito. No es que tenga problemas con eso, de hecho hace tiempo sospeche que había algo entre ellos dos y estoy contenta por ellos pero me duele verlos alejarse, es decir se supone que Yukito en su verdadera forma Yue era uno de mis guardianes, aunque eso ahora importaba ya muy poco.

Si, esa era otra de las situaciones que había cambiado, un día me levante y descubrí que ya no podía húsar mi báculo, Kero no se encontraba por ninguna parte y no podía abrir el libro de las cartas, por lo tanto Yukito solo quedo como Yukito y la identidad de Yue nuevamente quedó sellada, no pude encontrar una buena solución por lo que trate de investigar. Tal vez debí aceptar la explicación de Eriol, sobre que mis sentimientos estaban muy alterados por lo que alteraba mi propia magia. Pero siendo tan cabezota no lo acepte por lo que decidí hacer otro viaje para visitar al único mago que conocía aparte de Eriol.

Recordando pienso que tal vez lo hice en un desesperado deseo de verlo, es decir después de la promesa que nos habíamos hecho cuando apenas teníamos nueve años habían pasado casi seis años, al principio escribirnos había resultado vergonzoso pero con el tiempo nos contarnos lo que pensábamos se fue haciendo más y más fácil o lo fue hasta que después de tres años las cartas de él se fueron haciendo demasiado pocas, yo trate por los años siguientes tratar no de mostrar mi preocupación por esto pero no fue hasta, meses antes de que decidiera viajar a China que Shaoran dejó de escribirme por más de seis meses, que en realidad me preocupe. Creo que lo de mi magia fue solo una escusa para ir con él, yo estaba preocupada había empezado a tener nuevamente sueños raros como los que solía tener antes de encontrar el libro o antes de que llegara Eriol solo alcanzaba a ver un iris ver y otro plateado mirándola fijamente antes de despertar ese sueño le inquietaba, quería alguna certeza en mi vida, y pensé que esa era mi ilusión infantil que guarde como el mayor de mis tesoros, pero…

Pero no fue como había planeado, al llegar a China no encontré a nadie esperándome (y eso que había escrito a Shaoran informándole de mi viaje), por lo que sola encontré gracias a unos mapas la mansión Li, pero al parecer en ella todos estaban ocupados ya que parecía haber una especie de reunión ahí. Por lo que con lo que aprendí en mis años de cazadora de cartas, me escabullí, en el camino descubrí que todo el alboroto se debía a una fiesta de compromiso, me maraville con los adornos que vi y en algunos momentos imagine algo así para mí y para Shaoran. Creo que ni siquiera ahora alcanzo a recordar que fue lo que exactamente sucedió, vi a Shaoran o claro que lo vi, lo vi agarrado del brazo de la que se suponía era la futura novia que resultó ser Meyllin, lo vi sonriéndole y dándole un corto beso, los vi colocándose los añillos de compromiso, después no recuerdo como salí de ahí, ni como regrese a Japón solo recuerdo haber caído en la cama llorando, no di explicaciones, no hable con nadie sobre lo que vi, me encerré a todos y creo que solo lo empeore para todos.

 _Hogwarts, en una torre pequeña y solitaria lejos de la torre oeste de Gryffindor - Harry_

Solo, estaba completamente sólo. ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Cómo era posible que después de que la guerra hubiera terminado, él, se sintiera tan miserable? Ya no tenía amigos, ya nadie le dirigía la palabra ¿Cómo era posible que ese fuera el resultado de la guerra? ¿Cómo era que estando en Hogwarts se sintiera nuevamente perseguido por la angustia y tristeza?

Tras meses y meses de búsqueda de los Horcrux al fin habían logrado avanzar destruyendo al fin el relicario y en un golpe de suerte encontrar la copa de Hufflepuff. Me había sentido triste casi sin fuerzas cuando Ron nos había abandonado a Hermione y a mí pero verlo regresar, salvándome la vida y con la espada de Gryffindor me alivió en aquel momento. Cuando llegó el enfrentamiento en el castillo, pensé que estaríamos los tres nuevamente juntos como en el colegio, pero Ron alejó a Hermione de mí para buscar algo con qué destruir los Horcrux después de que perdiéramos la espada, no le tome importancia entonces después de todo pensé que era mejor dividirnos para abarcar más espacio, cuando Ron y Hermione me dijeron que habían destruido la copa me sentí aliviado tanto que después de destruir la diadema nuevamente no le tome importancia a la mirada de rencor que Ron me lanzó después de que salvara a Malfoy arriesgando la vida de ellos. Enterarme que yo era el último Horcrux fue un duro golpe para mí, pero enfrente solo esa angustia, Snape había caído inconsciente debido a una maldición y sentía a Ron y Hermione tan lejos que decidí enfrentarme solo a mi destino, pero claro Voldemort no iba a ponérmelo fácil ya que ataco de sorpresa Hogwarts derivando las pocas defensas que habían instalado los profesores. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió en el tiempo que Hermione y yo pasamos solos en nuestro viaje pero para distraerme recuerdo haber leído varios libros y fue sorprendente que en el momento de la batalla pude hacer uso de esa lectura, salvando a muchas personas y el duelo con Voldemort fue memorable, tal vez una parte de mi, la parte que no quería morir, saco a la superficie todo el poder que se suponía que tenía el elegido de la profecía, claro como siempre nada me sale como debería y en la pelea tuve que interponerme entre la maldición _asesina_ y Hermione, fue confuso de pronto estaba en lo que podía llamarse limbo junto con el fallecido Dumbledore que me explico que con ese Avada Kedavra el propio Voldemort había eliminado la parte de su alma que yo había albergado en mi cuerpo, aún no sé bien lo que sucedió solo recuerdo volver a despertar boca abajo decidido a acabar con todo eso de una vez, sin prestar atención a mi alrededor, nuevamente me sorprendí de la manera en que yo podía defenderme de los ataques de ese loco, cuando todo terminó, al usar un poderoso _escudo_ _reflector_ y el hombre que me había atormentados desde mi primer año de vida murió bajo su propio hechizo _asesino_.

Lo demás fue confuso, no sentí la perdida de los caídos hasta que no me entere de los más cercanos a mí, Lupin y Tonks se fueron dejándome como padrino de su hijo ahora huérfano, Fred Weasley dejo solo a su gemelo, Colin Creevey jamás volvería a sacar una foto, muchos compañeros quedaron marcados algunos físicamente y otros por una perdida en la funesta batalla y lo digo porque cuando me entere que Hermione había sido alcanzada por una de las maldiciones de los mortifagos falleciendo deje de sentir, de hecho según Madame Pomfrey el shock de la perdida más mi desgaste mágico causo que quedara en un estado de coma durante casi tres semanas. Tres semanas en las que se habían llevado a cabo los entierros, las despedías y sobre todo, tres semanas en las que nuevamente la prensa lo había atacado.

No me hubiera importado nada de lo que la gente pensara de mí, ya estaba acostumbrado pero cuando pasó una semana y no tuve ninguna visita en el antiguo cuartel de la Orden de Fénix, la antigua casa de mi padrino, tuve ciertas dudas. Reclamos, llantos, gritos, miradas de dolor debido a sus pérdidas, me acompañan en el recuerdo de mi encuentro con los Weasley y los siguientes encuentros con Ron (nadie de su familia aún podía volver a visitarlo) no fueron muchos mejores, al parecer su amor por Hermione era mucho más grande que nuestra amistad, perderla fue tal vez lo que rompió los años de camaradería que habíamos conseguido y no quise aceptarlo hasta después de nuestro último encuentro.

Como después de la caída de Voldemort casi todos los mortifagos habían sido reconocidos lo que siguió a la guerra fue una serie de juicios contra ellos. Está claro que desde un principio decidí defender el caso del profesor Snape a pesar de que él seguía inconsciente recuperándose lentamente, fue duro pero logre que la comunidad mágica ver el sacrificio del hombre que me había protegido durante la mayor parte de mi vida, entonces ya, Ron tal vez cegado por su dolor me reprocho con la mirada haberlo ayudado. Pero lo que corto nuestra amistad fue el tema que también a mi me había llevado a pensar mucho, pero al final creo haber hecho lo correcto aún sí Ron se enojara; declaré a favor de los Malfoy y si bien no pude hacer mucho por Lucius o Narcissa, si ayude a Draco y es que nadie debería ser obligado a actuar como lo habían hecho los Malfoy con su hijo, yo estaba ahí, vi el rostro de Draco aterrorizado por la misión que tenía en su sexto año, vi como casi lloro cuando Volvemort mato a la profesora de Hogwarts o cuando fuimos apresados que trato de ayudarnos con la esperanza de que su pesadilla terminara, sabía que todos sus actos se debía al temor de no poder proteger a su familia e incluso su acto de hacerse con la diadema no fue más que una oportunidad de salvar a su familia de la ira de Voldemort. Claro defenderlo tan vehemente en su juicio para que lo dejaran en libertad fue el fin con Ron y tal vez con todos los Weasley pero estoy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

Las últimas semanas en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place fueron para tratar de mejorar emocionalmente (como decía Madame Pomfrey), la directora McGonagall me había informado que debía cursar el séptimo curso si o si, pero que no me preocupara porque todos tendrían que repetir el curso. Yo creo que era una excusa, seguro fue el Ministro quien la obligó, últimamente lo andaban buscando muy seguido y no era para que apoyara su política, no de hecho según la prensa toda Inglaterra temía que Harry Potter se alzara como el nuevo Señor Oscuro, al parecer el poder que había desplegado en mi última batalla con Volvemort solo era comparada con la batalla de Dumbledore y el anterior Señor Oscuro Grindelwald ¿No podían entender que solo trataba de sobrevivir? ¿De protegerlos a todos? La Orden estaba muy ocupada solucionando este y otros problemas que habían estado surgiendo después de la guerra por lo que escasamente pasaban por ahí. Y así en la soledad de la vieja y ancestral casa de los Black me pase todo el tiempo solo con Kreacher con el que tal vez llegue a empezar a tener una buena relación desde que hace un año lo enfrentara, aunque dolía recordar que lo había hecho con sus dos amigos que no hoy no estaban ya con él, cada uno por diferentes razones.

El 1 de septiembre llegó y con ella mi vuelta a Hogwarts y lo vio, vio la actitud que había visto en sus compañeros en su quinto año, el temor en los rostros y como se alejaban de él deliberadamente, la diferencia era que no tenía a su lado a sus amigos y de hecho las únicas miradas diferentes fueron de los pelirrojos (Ron y Ginny) que lo miraron con enojo y le cerraron la puerta de su compartimento en la cara luego de que Luna lo llevara para viajar con ellos, alegando que ya estaban llenos; y también de la mirada de un Slytherin que por primera vez no lo miró con odio en sus ojos plateados y aunque él no lo notara sise dio cuenta que también viajaba solo. Pero al parecer aún ninguno de los dos puede darse el lujo de dar el primer paso para acercarse lo que resulto ser para los dos el viaje más deprimente que hizo.

En el colegio las cosas no mejoraron, en las clases nadie parecía querer interactuar con él y en la sala común todos lo evitaban, bueno no todos al finalizar el primer día de clases cuando regrese de clases descubrí todas mis cosas destrozadas, sabía quién o quienes lo habían hecho y me dolió que sabiendo cuanto significaban ellos destruyeran los únicos recuerdos que tenía de mi familia, quemar las únicas fotos y cartas que tenía de sus seres queridos e incluso destruir la _saeta de fuego_ que con trabajo habían logrado encontrar algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, no los denuncié comprendía su dolor, lo sentía. Pero tal vez haber perdido a tantas personas me hacía resignarme a mi destino, McGonagall por otro lado estuvo escandalizada (sospecho que fue Neville quien le fue con el chisme) y ella sabe quiénes eran los autores (no era secreto que Ron trataba de ridiculizarme cada vez que podía ejerciendo su poder como prefecto) por lo que decidió que por respeto a quién liberó a la comunidad mágica de Voldemort (el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció), me concedió la más pequeña de las torres del castillo solo para mí (esta torre quedaba de camino opuesto a la torre de Gryffinfor).

Recostado en su habitación, estaba solo todas las horas del día y como desearía volver hasta el primer año de escuela donde todo era sorprendente para él, donde tenía amigos, donde era feliz a pesar de que un loco lo estuviera persiguiendo ¿cómo podía odiar la magia siendo que era su única compañía? Tal vez si no la tuviera la gente podría acercarse a mí sin temor, ser normal. Ahora que solo la soledad y el recuerdo de esos momentos me queda y espero que algún día pueda encontrar lo que siempre había buscado. Amor.

 _En otro lugar de Hogwarts, las mazmorras - Draco_

 _Idiota_ masculle escupiendo sangre en un rincón cuando sentí que me dejaban solo.

En verdad lo creía, creía que era un idiota ¿cómo había pensado que todo seguiría igual? ¿Qué volvería a ser el príncipe de las serpientes? ¿Qué tendría el mismo respeto y la misma posición? Nada era igual, nada e incluso los golpes de los estudiantes rencorosos por la perdidas de sus familiares y amistades era el más pequeño de los problemas que tenía en aquel momento.

Tragué tratando de alejar las sombras, suficiente eran las pesadillas que tenía cuando conseguía dormir (robándole sus únicas horas de descanso) pero ya sabía que eso era imposible, jamás lograría olvidar, así como la gente no olvidaría, porque ya estaba marcado. Tocándome el brazo pienso en lo justa que era la vida algunas veces, yo que tanto insultaba a Potter por llevar esa marca en la frente, por ser alguien marcado de por vida, ahora tenía mi propia marca de por vida que al contrario de la de su adversario era tan temida como detestada. Esta marca que le había costado el alma a su padre y su libertad a mi madre, porque sí bien él había sido salvado de Azkaban por la declaración de Potter, sus padres no lo tuvieron muy fácil y no culpaba a Potter del desenlace que tuvieron (se lo habían buscado) sabía de muy buena fuente que él había intentado que por lo menos no les dieran el beso del Dementor. Mi madre tuvo suerte y fue salvada de ese destino, quitándole su varita la confinaron a vivir en una casita modesta para no molestara nuevamente a la comunidad, donde pase mis vacaciones tratando de consolarla sobre el destino de mi padre. El _beso del Dementor_ dejo a Lucius Malfoy, su padre, como una cascara vacía que no tardó mucho en fallecer, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en muchas de sus decisiones siempre había sido uno de los hombres que siempre admire, claro cuando crecí fuera del mundo elitista en el que me habían criado y forme mis propias ideas ya no desee imitarlo en todo pero como Potter había dicho en mi juicio « _la familia era lo más importante y sin importar lo equivocado que este, cualquier persona habría hecho lo que sea para proteger a la suya, volverse un mortifago no significaba que haya matado o que haya torturado a personas_ »

 _Potter_ , aún no sé lo que pienso de él. Desde el primer año en el que el rechazó mi amistad solo había visto los defectos de él, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. No necesitaba de esos rumores mal intencionados para saber que, sí, era muy poderoso yo estuve ahí, pero ¿no todos deberían estar agradecidos? ¿No deberían rodear a Potter agradeciéndole liberarlos de ese demente de Voldemort? (sí lo llamó así, aunque solo lo haga en mi mente). Lo que vi a mi vuelta en Hogwarts (tenía que cursar nuevamente séptimo de forma obligatoria como sentencia de mi juicio) me desconcertó verlo en el tren al igual que yo solo en un compartimento, tal vez fue que me salvara la vida o que intercediera en mi juicio pero no me gusto ver los ojos verde esmeralda sin el acostumbrado brillo y desee poder hablar con él.

Pero tal vez después de más de media década de odiarnos o tal vez la vergüenza de recordar que no se merecía hacerlo (recordaba los cientos de cartas que les habían enviado a su madre y a él durante las vacaciones para recordarles la suerte que tenían de estar vivos) por lo que solo me quedé quieto viajando solo.

Sí, solo porque a pesar de ser un Slytherin y que hubiera otros de su curso que habían vuelto (la mayoría había huido pero no les había servido de nada y habían sido atrapados esperando su juicio como otros cientos de mortifagos a pesar de ni siquiera estar marcados) y los que fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no huir en vano se habían alejado de mí para evitar ser sospechosos de actividades mortifagas y el resto de la comunidad mágica me odiaba sin más y muchos hubieran deseado que mi madre y yo también hubiéramos muerto.

Claro todos los de mi casa me seguían respetando aún en silencio por lo que no se metían conmigo y tenía un respiro de acosos en mi casa, algo que me sorprendió que Potter no tuviera. Al principio no creí en los rumores que circulaban por todo el castillo, no hasta que lo vi en clase de pociones, claro sabía que la mayoría de la gente se alejaba de él pero pensé que como siempre tenía a su inseparable amigo junto a él (sabía que la come libros había caído en la batalla), pero al ver al pelirrojo burlándose de Potter no me pareció algo justo, de hecho me interesé tanto que me arriesgue a averiguando que Potter se había mudado a una habitación solo para él debido a problemas con sus compañeros ¿qué pasaba? No lo sabía, y no podía preocuparlo, de hecho no sabía por qué preocuparse cuando tenía a una gran mayoría del colegio que no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para dañarlo física y emocionalmente. Teniendo como consuelo las escasas cartas de su madre.

 _En algún sitio en el continente oriental_

Lo único que se oía eran los pasos apresurados de varias personas en aquel lugar que parecía tenebroso, los pasillos oscuros y sin vida decían que ese lugar no era habitualmente habitado y el polvo alrededor no hacía más que confirmarlo, varias puertas se abrían y cerraban, y cuando ya no se oyeron las pisadas todos los ruidos se escuchaban de una sola habitación.

…. ¡No podemos permitir que la gente se entere! casi gritaba el que parecía ser un anciano aunque no se podía distinguir a nadie en la habitación pues todos llevaban túnicas que les cubrían los rostros.

Tiene razón debemos evitarlo, hemos mantenido a nuestra comunidad fuera de los problemas internacionales de Europa pero no creo que estemos preparados para enfrentar este peligro -dijo otra persona pero algo más clamada¾, lo quisiera aclarar es ¿por qué no se nos había informado de esto antes?

\- Lo siento señor, no se había presentado tanta actividad mágica en ese sector de Japón desde hace mucho, de hecho solo por el desastre a gran escala que estaba por sufrir ese lugar nuestro detectores lograron localizar el punto exacto y la investigación se demoró años por debido a que todos en el consejo estábamos ocupados tratando de que ninguna noticia del exterior se infiltre -explicó el que parecía ser un subalterno.

\- De hecho señor, no teníamos detectores cerca pero la actividad mágica que se realizó fue inmensa…. -interrumpió otra persona pero también fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que es ese sujeto? por lo que leí en el informe encontraron a otra persona como causante sobre el incidente -preguntó nuevamente el primer hombre.

\- Una chica señor, sin la edad reglamentaria para húsar magia frente a los grises, pero eso no quita que según la investigación también encontramos hullas mágicas de ese sujeto por toda la ciudad y eran recientes no más de una década -explico una persona que tenía notas en la mano.

\- Pero también había algo interesante señor -dijo otro con la voz algo dudosa-, la de la chica y ese sujeto no era las únicas firmas mágicas del lugar, primero una muy baja y creo ya extinta del hermano de esa chica y de su padre, pero también una firma registrada en nuestro consejo…

\- ¿Alguien perteneciente a nuestro consejo estaba al tanto y no nos informó? -saltó nuevamente otro mago enojado.

\- Sí, señor…

\- ¿Quién?

\- Solo tenemos a la familia, es del Clan Li la firma que apareció pues sólo usaron hechizos con los pergaminos de la familia por lo que no sabemos quién fue el que la uso….

\- ¡La familia Li! ¡Pero si ellos saben…!

\- No podemos probar que fue la familia, bien les pudieron robar algunos pergaminos y usarlos, saben muy bien que con eso no se puede dejar magia perceptible.

\- Tiene sentido que ellos hayan mandado a alguien, después de todo el problema surgió de su familia…

\- No es lo que nos interesa ¿no ven lo que sucede? - interrumpió uno- ¿el verdadero problema? ¿Qué pasaría si la comunidad mágica oriental se entera de ese sujeto?

\- La armonía que creamos a nuestro continente alejándonos de la guerra de Europa no servirá para nada, la comunidad mágica aún recuerda los desastres que causo….

\- ¡No lo nombres! Es mejor que busquemos una solución.

\- Por el reporte no debemos preocuparnos más de él se fue a Inglaterra y solo vigilando la frontera para impedirle la entrada.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los testigos? Los miembros de la familia Li y esa familia de esa ciudad…

\- El clan Li aunque estuviera implicado, estamos seguros que no dirán nada ellos serían los primeros señalados….

\- Sí están implicados, esos significaría que no informaron sobre la llagada de ese sujeto ¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en ellos?

\- No lo hicieron hasta ahora, con los años que pasaron no veo ninguna actividad anormal entre ellos. Lo que debemos pensar en esa chica, la bruja que encontraron, es peligroso que no solo sepa sobre este asunto sino que también su ignorancia en la magia podría causar catástrofes.

\- Me parece que lo justo sería que ingrese a alguna de nuestras insti…

\- ¿Estás loco? Con lo que sabe esa muchacha podría hundirnos.

\- ¿Entonces espera que la dejemos? ¿Sabe que el incidente de hace seis años pudo destruido gran parte de la zona este del país?

\- Bueno no espero olvidarla, después de todo es nuestra responsabilidad ¿Qué tal si la llevamos a un colegio fuera de su país? Seguro eso influirá para que no hable de ese sujeto con nadie. China es una buena opción, es el país que tiene más historia de ese sujeto y al enterarse no querrá que la relacionen con él.

\- Pero en China se encuentra la familia Li y si bien no sabemos si está implicada, será mejor alejar a esa chica de ellos.

\- Bien todavía hay escuelas en la India, Corea y las Filipinas.

\- Creo que hasta que encontremos una solución es mejor sacarla de la comunidad mágica, una sola palabra de esa chica en cualquiera de esas escuelas y el pánico emergerá muy rápido.

\- Sin contar que de acuerdo a las investigaciones de alguna forma ella al parecer se apropió de las anteriores creaciones de ese sujeto y las maneja ahora, la historia es muy detallada en esos aspectos bastara con que la gente vea a uno de esos guardianes.

\- ¿Entonces qué? -Pregunto alguien con la angustia reflejada en la voz.

\- Europa es la solución -declaró otro después de varios minutos de silencio-. Ahora que la guerra terminó creo que podemos renovar comunicaciones con ellos y tiene varias escuelas a las que la chica podría asistir ya luego se le enseñaría a mantener el secreto de esas creaciones y de ese sujeto.

\- Europa, no nos ayudará les dimos claramente la espalda cuando los sucesos empezaron a aparecer hace seis años -negó otro soltando un suspiro-.Y los otros continentes los apoyaran recuerden que no quedamos en buenos términos con ninguno al negarnos a prestar ayuda a Inglaterra.

\- Esa es otra buena razón, por la cual escogí Europa -argumentó el mago que había sugerido la idea-, será una forma de volver a relacionarnos con ellos. Y Europa no está para elegir o rechazar ayuda, la guerra les dejó repercusiones severas y ahora que su guerra acabo podemos darnos el lujo de volver a abrir relaciones con ellos, dando a conocer esto al resto del mundo y quedando bien con todos.

\- Parece buena idea, pero hay que meditarla no queremos que esto resulte mal para nosotros -dijo uno de los magos que no había hablado en toda la reunión pero se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa- después de todo la comunidad mágica de Oriente está a nuestro cargo ¿Cuál es el nombre de la muchacha? ¿Están seguros que no pertenece a algún Clan?

\- No señor, la familia de la muchacha está llena de grises e incluso su hermano parece que se convirtió en uno al ayudarla con el problema de hace seis años -contesto uno de los más alejados de la cabecera.

\- Una hija de grises entonces ¿en verdad representa un gran problema? -volvió a cuestionar el hombre de la cabecera y nadie le interrumpió.

\- Su poder señor está arriba de un promedio normal, incluyendo que ella aún no tuvo una formación formar aún -comentó uno débilmente temiendo algún regaño.

\- ¿Y cuál es nombre de la susodicha? -pregunto el hombre de la cabecera con una voz sarcástica.

\- Kinomoto, señor, Sakura Kinomoto.

 **N.A.:** Tal como especifique en todas las historias que subí esta historia solo se continuara de acuerdo al número de votos y aprecio que la lean hasta aquí, por el tiempo actualizare la historia que llegue a los 30 mensajes. Bye 😊


	2. Chapter 1: La selección

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y CLAMP., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : La vida había cambiado para Sakura, pero ella no había perdido aún su inocencia. Un día tiene que cambiar su vida debido a que ha sido descubierta como bruja y eso le llevará encontrar un nuevo destino y una felicidad que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic está basado en los libros de Harry Potter al pie de la letra del primero al sexto, del séptimo solo se excluye por completo a las reliquias de la muerte, Severus Snape sobrevive y el enfrentamiento de Harry y Voldemort si es una verdadera lucha. Ojo mueren otros personajes que en el libro original sobreviven y otros se comportan de una manera extrema, si eres fan de Hermione o Ron detén tu lectura, este es un fic exclusivamente HarryXSakuraXDraco.

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **LA SELECCIÓN**

 _POV Sakura_

Estaba tan nerviosa, hoy marcharía rumbo a una nueva escuela, y era tan irreal que estaba tan nerviosa, no era para menos en unos meses mi vida había cambiado tanto, hace un mes me quería encerrar en mi alcoba y hoy salía del país a estudiar magia en Europa. No lo puedo creer, había muchos más magos en el mundo de los que creí, de los que me dijeron Eriol y…y… y Li, es espectacular que yo haya calificado para una de ellas y es más para una escuela en el extranjero.

Claro no todo fue tan fácil como decir que me voy a estudiar al extranjero, la persona que vino a verme tuvo que explicarme primero a mí todo lo referente a los magos. A mí nadie me dijo sobre las grandes comunidades mágicas que existían en todo el mundo, ni sabía que yo debería haber asistido a una escuela mágica desde pequeña o que no hacerlo podría ser muy peligroso. Después fue la fase de enterar de todo esto a mi familia, Toya y Yukito llegaron de Tokio, el primero molesto (o al menos eso parecía), mientras que Yukito estaba con su usual sonrisa.

Primero fueron las explicaciones embarazosas a mi padre y a Toya (me sorprendí cuando él mascullo enojado que ya lo sabía), mi padre se mostro muy sorprendido pero escuchando al hombre (que resulto ser del gobierno mágico de Japón) vio las ventajas que tenía, yo estaba que no podía dejar de sonreír hasta que el funcionario quiso hacer una prueba mágica. Me resulto extraño y tuve miedo de no lograrlo porque después de todo ya no podía usar las cartas ya _¿y si ya no tenía magia?_ Era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza, porque según lo que nos explico el señor era que la magia por lo general era heredada por uno de los padres pero fue sorprendentemente fácil la prueba, solo tuve que sostener con mi mano la varita (si una varita ) del funcionario de la cual empezaron a salir chispas en cuanto la toque, según el funcionario eso solo podía lograrlo alguien con un poder muy fuerte y que eso me calificaba automáticamente, para salir de dudas también hizo la misma prueba a mi hermano (que gruño que era ridículo sostener la varita) pero resulto ser que mi hermano aunque poseía magia (apenas y se ilumino la punta de la varita) no era la suficiente como para considerarlo mago y que era casi un gris (un término ofensivo para referirse a personas sin magia); en fin cuando llego a la parte de que yo podía estudiar en un colegio de Europa, mi hermano fue el que salto con un rotundo «No» está demás decir que no me siento orgullosa por la escena que represente junto con mi hermano delante del funcionario hasta que nuestro padre nos clamó decidiendo que lo pensaríamos antes de dar una respuesta afirmativa.

En casa claro está nuevamente estallo la batalla y tal vez después de todos los cambios bruscos que había sufrido durante el último año o durante los últimos años pero me pareció ver todo con diferentes ojos. Mi hermano me pareció demasiado manipulador con sus frases como: «eres tan egoísta como para dejar solo a papá» o que tratara de bajarme mi autoestima con «Eres tan ingenua que no me sorprendería que todo esto fuera solo una broma y además a quien engañas no podrías durar ni un día sobreviviendo tu solo en otro lugar», pero también me alegró descubrir que yo tenía ya el valor de enfrentarlo y basto que yo gritara «claro que lo puedo hacer después de todo estoy la mayoría del tiempo sola ahora que tu también te fuiste, no quiero ser un estorbo en casa». Claro que con esto no solo lastime a mi hermano sino también a Yukito y a mi padre, el primero porque se sintió culpable por irse con Toya y mi padre porque tal vez porque pronuncie justo las palabras que él había estado temiendo desde que se vio obligado a rechazar una exploración única a unas ruinas egipcias recién descubiertas. Calmándonos todo tratamos de hablar civilizadamente analizando lo positivo y negativo de aceptar esta decisión, entre lo positivo yo coloque primeramente que esto ayudaría a papá a volver a aceptar trabajos de exploración (algo que mi hermano no pudo rebatir porque sabía cuánto amaba mi padre estos viajes), también apoye la idea de mi hermano que ya necesitaba independizarme, valerme por mi misma y que lo haría mejor donde no pudiera escaparme, el tema de controlar mejor mis poderes quedó sin discusión porque Yukito con las memorias de Yue confirmo que podía resultar peligroso el no poder controlarlas, eso en la parte buena del viaje; pero lo malo constituida especialmente el que este lejos de casa por tanto tiempo, que no tendría amigos halla, que no pudieran ni comunicarse por teléfono conmigo, todo lo negativo era en el plano sentimental fue por eso que me decidí en que lo mejor era alejarme, porque aunque no lo dije a nadie quería poner tierra de por medio entre la persona que me ha estado lastimando con su recuerdo desde que había regresado de China.

En conclusión y con varias recomendaciones me dirigía ahora rumbo a Paris Francia donde nos residiría un funcionario que me llevaría a hacer las compras de todo lo que necesitaría. Aun no sabía a qué colegio iría ya que primero me harían una prueba para ver mi grado de poder para mi aprendizaje, pero según el gobierno de Japón me convendría comprarme una varita europea. La despedida había sido en gran parte triste, mi padre me dio varios consejos preocupado al igual que mi hermano (aunque él lo hizo sarcásticamente), Yukito me hizo prometerle que encontraría un medio de comunicación para mantenerlos aliviados y Tomoyo, bueno Tomoyo al principio no se lo tomo muy bien es decir «como podre grabarte en un lugar al que no puedo ir», pero en cuanto supo sobre las fotos en movimiento del mundo mágico (los funcionarios del ministerio me dieron varios libros para introducirme al mundo mágico) me hizo prometerle que me tomaría muchas como recuerdo, lo que sí tuvo discusión con ella fue hacerla prometer que no le diría a nadie a que colegio iría (esto era más para los residentes de China), y no la convencí hasta que le conté lo que había sucedido en China con lo que me juro no decir nada.

 _POV – Harry_

» Y pensar que pensé que tener a Malfoy como enemigo era un infierno, Ron había demostrado ser un peor enemigo y ya no era solo él y su hermana había convencido a varias personas que habían perdido familiares en la batalla (tanto de Gryffindor como de otras casas) de despreciarlo de culparlo por sus pérdidas, no lo atacaban cara a cara ya que pese a todo también le temían pero cada día podía esperar alguna broma como hacer que derramaran agua en su mochila o que su túnica de pronto empezara a picarle cosas pequeñas y que al principio fueron insignificantes pero ahora le parecían molestas. Y no solo era eso, también le molestaba la actitud del resto de los estudiantes, todos parecían alejarse de él y no querer acercársele e incluso la profesora McGonagall le había informado que todos los miembros del equipo habían presentado su dimisión en tanto él estuviera cómo capitán o en el equipo. Sabía que la actitud del estudiantado era más a causa de los nuevos rumores que habían estado circulando desde comienzos del curso, también sabía quienes los estaban divulgando ¿después de todo quienes tenían conocimiento de su vida con sus tíos si no es que sus antiguos amigos? ¿Quiénes conocieron sus temores? ¿Quiénes tenían la certeza de sus visiones como Voldemort? Era injusto que todos se alejaran de él, era injusto porque él no tenía la culpa, Ron y Ginny conociéndolo deberían saberlo y no incitar a personas como Dennis Creveey que perdió a su hermano a fulminarme con la mirada o a escupir por donde yo pasaba cuando no había un profesor cerca.

Al menos puedo honrar a mi fallecida amiga como ella hubiera querido, le habían encontrado el gusto a estudiar y podía leer un libro perdiéndome en sus páginas una y otra vez eran mi distracción, y no importaba que atrajera más la atención, atrayendo más burlas, siendo el mejor de la clase. No importaba ya nada.

 _POV – Draco_

Era a la vez tan excitante como deprimente este año, las cosas habían cambiado y había descubierto que si no se metía con nadie podía volverme una sombra, había aprendido tanto del castillo en esas pocas semanas que en todos sus años, los pasadizos secretos se habían transformado en mis mejores aliados a la hora de escapar de cualquier situación y también para espiar cualquier situación, ahora sabía con exactitud qué era lo que ocurría con asunto de _Potter_ , y no es que estuviera contento porque había visto desde sus escondites como los estudiantes lo ignoraban y susurraban a sus espaldas, lo había visto soportar miradas y muecas de desprecio, lo había visto apretar sus puños fuertemente controlándose de no estallar cuando algunos de los estudiantes se metían con él y su pasado, fue en esos momentos cuando más hubiera querido tener el valor de ayudarlo, pero después de todo ¿quién era él para entrometerse o para defenderlo?, ¿acaso no era yo el que lo hacía hasta hace como un año?, me sentía tan sucio que ni siquiera tenía el valor de para hablarle mucho menos defenderlo ¿qué escusa pondría?, pero todo ese discurso no sirvió de nada cuando lo observe recibir recriminaciones y hasta un golpe del que había sido su mejor amigo que estaba acompañado de su nueva pandilla " _Anti Potter_ " (me recuerdan a mi hasta el anterior año) enfrente al pelirrojo (claro lo hice sarcásticamente) y como temí este me recriminó haber dado el mismo trato a Potter, me recordó que el supuesto interés ahora por Potter era solo debido al agradecimiento de no estarme pudriendo en una celda de Azkaban.

Lo pensé mucho y decidí que no me importaba si era agradecimiento o otra cosa lo seguiría observando, aun envuelto en mis sombras, aún él nunca se entere, lo observaré y desearé para él una nueva esperanza de felicidad.

Aunque no lo parezca también me ocupo de otros asuntos, mis calificaciones eran perfectas y no era de asombrarse siempre había sido muy bueno en el colegio sin tener que enterrar horas y horas la nariz en los libros (como lo había hecho Granger en el pasado y como lo hace Potter ahora), los profesores si bien aún me miraban con desconfianza no tenían queja sobre mi trabajo o comportamiento, pero los últimos días me intereso el revuelo que todos estaban armando, como si algo estuviera por pasar, algo que se amerite tanta actividad. Bueno ya se verá lo que es cuando llegue el momento. Esperaba que el alboroto se debiera al regreso de mi padrino.

 _POV - Sakura_

Había pasado un par de días increíbles, claro excluyendo el examen previo que le hicieron juzgando que era demasiado poderosa como para quedarse en el colegio de "Beauxbatons" de Francia, bueno no tanto solo dijeron que debido a los nuevos arreglos de buscar una nueva directora (la última había muerto debido a su participación de una guerra de la que no supe hasta esos momentos) no podrían hacerse cargo de ella. Eso resulto un problema para los funcionarios europeos ya que por lo que entendí (por influencia de Tomoyo hablaba perfectamente el inglés y entendía un poco del francés y español) el que yo estuviera ahí era el inicio de las comunicaciones entre ambos continentes, al final acordaron llevarme a Londres, lo cual me fascino ya que Eriol se encontraba en Inglaterra y con suerte lo vería.

Visitar el callejón Diagon fue espectacular en varias formas, primero compre varios regalos a todos (teniendo cuidado de no gastar demasiado del dinero que me cedió el gobierno de Japón), los galeones resultaban realmente extraños como pago pero en ese momento solo trate de disfrutar, lo primero que hice fue comprar mis materiales, libros, ingredientes básicos para pociones instrumentos y ropas (compre unas telas que a Tomoyo le fascinarían especialmente porque el estampado se movía), también encontré un modo de comunicarme con mi familia (por lo que adicione a mis compras una bonita ave mensajera de color azul zafiro a mis compras), y después busque lo que creí necesitar, primero material de escritorio (como plumas, pergaminos y tinta, es increíble que así fuera como escribieran en el mundo mágico creo que prefiero mi bolígrafo), información que necesitaría (incluí una revista que titulaba "El nuevo temor de Londres" que una persona regalaba y casi encajaba en el callejón, pero también incluí varios libros básicos del mundo mágico y sobre el deporte que practicaban sobre escobas que realmente llamó mi atención), también compre una cámara fotográfica mágica que incluía dos frascos de poción reveladora (para darle gusto a Tomoyo), también compre distintas cosas que les parecerían curiosas a mi padre, a mi hermano y a Yukito, al finalizar esa tarde viajaría mediante una chimenea (el funcionario hablo algo de que no podía aparecerme por no tener todavía la edad) al que sería su nuevo colegio que se llamaba Hogwarts, era viernes lo cual era muy conveniente para que me adaptara al colegio antes de mis clases (se supone que viviré en un inmenso castillo), conociéndome tendría que hacer un mapa.

La tarde paso sin problemas, tuve que comprar un baúl para todas mis nuevas cosas, el viaje fue una nueva y detestada forma de viajar me dio vueltas mucho la cabeza y tuve que darme un respiro, el castillo como la descripción en algunos libros era un gran castillo pero era aún más impresionante o al menos la sección que vi hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora (guiada por el funcionario) había escaleras que después de pasar por ellas se movieron, todo estaba construido por rocas gigantescas (mi padre estaría encantado de estudiar el castillo) y lo más impresionante eran los cuadros y pinturas por todo su recorrido, en todas ellas se encontraban las personas en movimiento, uno incluso la señalo mientras le susurraba algo a su acompañante, realmente era mágico.

La directora una señora del colegio parecía todo menos amistosa, parecía que mi estadía en este colegio había sido impuesta por lo que no veía con buenos ojos al funcionario mientras discutían los por menores, por suerte no había ninguna complicación, los papeles que mi padre había firmado habían llegado al colegio (pasando primeramente por Francia) y también las pruebas que me habían realizado en Paris, con los resultados la directora de Hogwarts decidió ponerla con los estudiantes de último año (se veía claramente que no quería tenerla mucho en su colegio), pero con ciertas severas instrucciones:

1° Como ella tenía un alto nivel mágico pero no la instrucción debería cursar varios cursos en sus meses en el colegio, se suponía que todos los estudiantes de esa institución (la directora remarco que era la mejor de toda Europa) salían de la escuela con dos grados de aprendizaje, un Título Indispensable de Magia Originaria (la directora lo abrevió como «TIMO») y los Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (solo con nombrarlas me puso la carne de gallina por lo que opte por que las llamara «EXTASIS» como todo los estudiantes preferían llamarlas), pero que los primeros los hacían en quinto y que sería como si yo perdiera dos años retrasándolos, por lo que ese año tendría que poner todo de mi para poder aprender todo lo que pueda, los TIMOS los tomaría dentro de cuatro meses (después de las fiesta de fin de año) en los que tendría clases completarías aparte de las clases con séptimo (tendría clases todo el fin de semana para aprender el uso básico de la varita), los exámenes no serían tan duros pero se esperaba que al menos rindiera las materias básicas del colegio, después en el siguiente tiempo profundizaría los temas para mis exámenes de EXTASIS tomando también clases extras.

Está claro que casi me desmayo al pensar en todo el trabajo que me esperaba y de no ser porque no quería ver las caras de su familia al verla regresar por miedo, se habría rendido, pero antes de tomar el avión (lo quiso así porque no le tenía confianza a los artículos de magia para viajes largos) se había prometido triunfar en el colegio de magia, crearse un futuro sola y no depender de nadie, y lo haría por más que la "oportunidad" que le habían dado parecía estar siendo saboteada.

2° Tendría que respetar todas las reglas y normas del colegio sin crear caos o disputas en el colegio.

Era la advertencia más fácil de seguir, por lo general yo no era una busca problemas, aunque por otro lado cuando la magia estaba implicada solía haber caos a mi alrededor, solo esperaba que aquí no fuera así, después de todo aquí no estaba para deshacer desastres o atrapar cartas sino para aprender y lo haría.

3° No debería informar a nadie sobre su trato especial, las clases se verían como refuerzos nada más, para el resto del estudiantado sería solo una estudiante de intercambio.

Bueno eso era un problema, jamás le había gustado mentir y tampoco era buena en ello, pero si nadie le preguntaba no tendría porque decir la verdad a nadie, eso era lo que quería creer.

Después de la breve instrucción de la directora con el funcionario de testigo el segundo se marcho, dejándome con la mujer me indico que esperaría en su oficina hasta la hora de la cena donde frente a todos los estudiantes realizarían su selección (me dijo que lo entendería en el momento) y que después me acomodaría en la habitación que me tocase compartida con compañeros del curso.

No sé cómo paso la hora tan rápido pero solo estaba observando los distintos cuadros de lo que supuse los anteriores directores del colegio en especial uno que no paraba se sonreírle juguetonamente a pesar de que podía pasar por su bisabuelo, pero casi no había visto el resto de la decoración cuando la directora volvió para llevarla (la habían llamado debido a un problema con una pelea de chicos al parecer varios se habían metido con un tal Potter, por lo que la directora había salido), tomamos otro camino y supe que nos dirigíamos al comedor por la infinidad de ruidos de copas, platos y cubiertos que ya se escuchaban mientras me acercaba a unas grandes puertas, ruidos que se detuvieron en cuanto puse un pie en el comedor y me sentí nerviosa, seguro que me ruborice por lo que agache la cabeza caminado expresamente detrás de la directora ¿por qué no podía incorporarme a las clases y nada más? ¿Era necesario tanto alboroto? Se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía la mesa de los profesores, tragando fuerte me atrevía a echar un vistazo a la parte de atrás y casi me desmayo al ver a cientos de estudiantes distribuidos en cuatro mesas, todos con el uniforme del colegio (uniforme que yo no traía puesto porque nadie se lo había dicho y ahora solo estaba con un vestido modesto que la había dado Tomoyo antes de salir), definitivamente no simpatizaba que estuviera aquí.

Su atención todos por favor empezó la directora pero al parecer eso solo encendió la llama ya que las murmuraciones comenzaron como un nido de avispas, pero todo concluyo cuando la directora dijo más fuerte ¡Silencio!

Era sorprendente ver a todos esos estudiantes quedarse como estatuas ante ese grito, pero los entendía ella misma se había parado más recta ante tremenda orden, algo más serena decidió mirar las mesas, estas eran grandes y tenían a varios sitios vacios por lo general estaban sentados todos juntos dejando vacías las esquinas o al menos eso se veía en dos mesas (por lo que distinguía en esas mesas los estudiantes llevaban corbatas azules y amarillas), las otras dos parecían distintas en una mesa (donde las corbatas eran verdes) sus integrantes no parecían muy unidos, algunos estaban sentados en parejas o tríos de personas solo unas cuantas estaban solas, pero lo más interesante era la última mesa la más cercana a mí, todos los estudiantes tenían corbatas rojas, en ella solo distinguió a solo uno que estaba alejado del resto, de hecho estaba completamente solo no había nadie a su alrededor, lo estaba mirando cuando se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los estudiantes (en su mayoría chicos) la miraban de arriba abajo, ruborizándome pensé que tal vez no era la ropa apropiada después de todo, traía ropa no del mundo mágico que son túnicas sino un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas, con los brazos descubiertos.

Jamás se había considerado tan bonita como Tomoyo le decía constantemente, pero en ese momento desee poder taparme un poco los brazos y piernas que según mi amiga eran dignos de una modelo, mi cabello no ayudaba mucho (odie mi idea de dejarlo crecer hasta que fuera tan largo como lo había sido de mi madre) se estaba cayendo a los lados de mi rostro.

Todos presten atención ¾continuó la directora cuando comprobó que todos la atendían¾, este año debido a nuevos lazos de confraternización internacional, el ministerio nos ha pedido aceptar a una alumna de intercambió en el colegio ¾dijo sin mas ¿no podía ser más sutil? ¿Por qué tenía que señalarla como una atracción de espectáculo?¾ Les presento a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto que a partir de la siguiente semana se incorporara con los estudiantes de séptimo y como es tradición será el sobrero quién le designe su casa para su estadía.

No comprendí lo último pero de pronto me vi sentada en un taburete con un sombrero muy viejo en la cabeza.

» _¡Ah! Una mente nueva, muy nueva_ ¾casi grite del susto pero entendió que la voz venía del sombrero por lo que solo cerro los puños fuertemente de la impresión¾ _Aja mente inteligente y calmada podrías ir a Slytherin o Ravenclaw, si deseas probarte a ti misma esas serán las casa que te recibirán…_

 _¿Casas? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué tenían que ver esas casas con sus metas?_

» _¡Oh! También veo deseos de trabajar y ganarte todo con gran esfuerzo, digno de un Hufflepuff, pero eres demasiado poderosa para estar con ellos, Slytherin tampoco es tu sitio ya que su principal requisito es temer ambición y por lo que veo tu solo quieres ver tus metas cumplidas y Ravenclaw tampoco parece ser con tu carácter travieso y curioso te aburrirías…_

 _Tendría que leer mucho para no tener esas dudas que al parecer nadie quiere responderme._

» _Mmm, curiosa tu mente es se parece mucho a la de….Bueno solo te diré que a la casa que te designe será como tu familia por la que lucharas para que sea la más reconocida de las cuatro._

 _¿Familia? Bueno eso era más entendible todos querían que su familia fuera la mejor…_

» _¡Ahí esta!_ ¾grito de pronto esa voz tan escandalosa del sombro¾ _Jajaja lo vi, fue la fidelidad a tu hogar, eso es lo que define, seguro que ahí encontraras a alguien que te acompañe si serás una ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

 **N.A.:** Hola a todos los que leyeron alguna de mis historias la verdad recibir mensajes me emociono mucho y la verdad creo que me excedí un poquito con los mensajes bueno solo por eso actualizare todas mis historias juntas esta semana y después solo actualizare mensualmente solo las dos historias que reciban más mensajes sin límite, si esta historia recibe solo un mensaje y los demás nada bueno actualizare este fic, sino suerte para el próximo mes….me encantan las competencias y en algunas historias tratare de poner opciones para tomar decisiones en ellas. Espero que disfrutaran la actualización ¡bye! ¾


	3. Chapter 2: Amistad

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y CLAMP., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : La vida había cambiado para Sakura, pero ella no había perdido aún su inocencia. Un día tiene que cambiar su vida debido a que ha sido descubierta como bruja y eso le llevará encontrar un nuevo destino y una felicidad que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic está basado en los libros de Harry Potter al pie de la letra del primero al sexto, del séptimo solo se excluye por completo a las reliquias de la muerte, Severus Snape sobrevive y el enfrentamiento de Harry y Voldemort si es una verdadera lucha. Ojo mueren otros personajes que en el libro original sobreviven y otros se comportan de una manera extrema, si eres fan de Hermione o Ron detén tu lectura, este es un fic exclusivamente HarryXSakuraXDraco.

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **AMISTAD**

» _¡Ahí esta!_ grito de pronto esa voz tan escandalosa del sombro¾ _Jajaja lo vi, fue la fidelidad a tu hogar, eso es lo que define, seguro que ahí encontraras a alguien que te acompañe si serás una ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Sentí que la última palabra la había dicho a todos los del comedor, pero no se escucho nada más y cuando recupere mi visión (la que estaba tapada debido al enorme sombrero que habían puesto sobre mi cabeza) vi a todo el salón observándome e incluso al girarme vi en los ojos de los profesores un dejo de molestia en sus ojos, tragando fuerte me atreví a dirigirme a la directora que tenía el sombrero en las manos.

¾ Umm ¿Directora McGonagall? dije algo bajo pero con el salón en pleno en silencio se debió escuchar muy fuerte . Yo…

Bien la interrumpió la directora, señalando a la mesa más cercana (donde los estudiantes tenían corbatas y detalles en rojo) , tu casa será Gryffindor y…y…te quedaras con las alumnas de sépti….

Fue interrumpida por un estrepito demasiado fuerte y cuando me gire solo vi a un chico con el cabello pelirrojo salir de la sala pisando fuerte, solo eso y después toda la sala volvió a florecer en murmullos.

¡Silencio! volvió a gritar la directora pero tomo un tiempo antes de que todos obedecieran, pero la directora espero antes de girase y decirme , señorita Kinomoto diríjase a su mesa luego uno de los prefectos le indicara donde son sus aposentos.

Respirando hondo me dirigí a la mesa que indicaron, varios estudiantes le fruncieron el ceño por lo que desvié mi camino y me dirigí a la esquina solitaria ocupada por un solo estudiante que ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su plato.

¿Te importa si me siento aquí? pregunté en tono bajo, si se negaba esperaba que lo hiciera en un tono similar, pero pareció no escucharme porque ni me miró por lo que me acerque y le toque el hombro.

De pronto escuche varios rumores a mis espaldas pero el muchacho solo levantó la mirada con un brillo sorprendido en unos hermosos ojos verdes.

¿Te diriges a mí? dijo con una voz demasiado ronca por la incredulidad (o eso creía yo) ¿A mí? repitió incrédulo.

Lo miré extrañada, él miraba sobre su hombro por lo que me giré. Tras de mi habían varios estudiantes que desvergonzadamente los observaban y comentaban no se qué entre oídos. Nunca me había gustado los rumores y estuve segura que mi disgusto se debió reflejar en mi rostro porque algunos apartaron la mirada pretendiendo hacer otra cosa, volví mí mirada al muchacho que ahora tenía los ojos llenos de ¿tristeza?

Sí, te preguntaba ¿si podía sentarme a tu lado? repetí sonriéndole, después de todo era el único que parecía dispuesto a darle una oportunidad en esta mesa.

Cla…Claro ¾dijo apartándose un poco aunque no era necesario en este lado lo que sobraba era espacio, hacerlo vi porque parecía tan concentrado, no había estado comiendo sino leyendo un libro.

¾ Lo siento si te interrumpí ¿leías? ¾¾pregunté sentándome y viendo por fin la comida de la mesa, era rara yo estaba acostumbrada a la comida oriental pero pude reconocer algo de la comida que había probado en los últimos días.

¾ No, lo hago todo el tiempo me ayuda a distraerme ¾dijo el muchacho con leve color en las mejillas, parecía adorable.

¾ ¿Te gusta leer? ¾pregunté realmente interesada.

¾ Sí, después de todo son los que me hacen compañía siempre…

¾ ¿Y tus amigos? ¾pregunte sin pensar y lo lamente cuando vi los ojos esmeralda oscurecerse¾, lo siento yo no quería…

¾ Descuida, pero ¿por qué me hablas? ¾preguntó al parecer curioso¾, digo no es que me moleste, pero ¿no te habrá enviado Ron, verdad?

¾No, ni sé quién es él ¾respondí confundida y al mirar nuevamente al libro lo entendí¾, soy nueva acabo de ser seleccionada a Gryffindor por lo que me mandaron a esta mesa. ¾Dije obviando la parte en que me había acercado a él porque parecía que era el único que no lo miraba enojado, aunque sino había estado atento tal vez ahora me miraría de la misma forma que el resto.

¾ ¿Nueva? ¿Te retrásate para el 1 de septiembre? ¿No pareces de once? ¾la cuestión rápidamente para luego volverse a sonrojar.

¾ Bueno no soy nueva, nueva ¾le respondí con una sonrisa comprendiendo su interés y aliviada de que no la mirara enojado como el resto¾, soy estudiante transferida y la verdad estoy perdida no entiendo varias cosas del colegio….

¾ ¿Transferida? Ya veo, pero ¿por qué me hablas a mí? ¾preguntó y no pude evitar sentir vergüenza, después de todo sus motivos habían sido egoístas.

¾ Yo…bueno… ¾empecé ahora sí nerviosa, pero al parecer él algo debió malinterpretar porque de pronto su mirada no parecía amistosa¾….Yo lo siento, pero…

¾ Ya lo comprendo, espero que haya sido para tu disfrute ¾mascullo con tono molesto volviendo a su antigua postura para leer su libro¾, ve y diles que lograste hablarme seguro te alabaran tu valor.

¾ Yo no sé de qué hablas, pero siento haberme acercado porque parecías el único al que no le caía mal, pero veo que me equivoque ¾le dije con un nudo en la garganta, parecía que quedarme en ese colegio iba a ser solitario¾, no te preocupes yo me levantaré.

Me levante y me disponía a irme cuando a mis espaldas escuche decir casi gritar un «¡Espera!» por parte del muchacho, nuevamente todo el salón los miraba intrigados, sonrojada me giré, al parecer el también noto la atención y se veía igual de avergonzado que yo.

¾ Ummm ¿sí? ¾le pregunte.

¾ ¿Dijiste que te acercaste porque creías era el único al que no le caías mal? ¾preguntó nuevamente con el mismo tono sorprendido de cuando le pregunte si podía sentarme.

¾ Sí ¿por qué? ¾me extrañe nuevamente de su actitud, parecía desconfiado y temeroso a la vez y su mano siempre se dirigía al flequillo de su frente alisándolo.

¾ Bueno, yo creía que… ¿no sabes quién soy verdad? ¾preguntó esta muy bajito y bajando completamente la cabeza.

¾ ¡Oh no! Lo siento, no me presente tampoco ¾es que sí, soy una despistada como decía mi hermano¾, soy Sakura Kinomoto y tu eres…

¾ Potter, Harry Potter ¾mascullo hundiendo más la cabeza.

¾ Bueno un gusto, eres el primero en ser amable conmigo ¾le dije pero Harry de repente levantó la cabeza.

¾ ¿Me escuchaste? Soy Harry Potter ¾repitió mirándome profundamente con los ojos.

¾ Sí, claro que te escuche ¿Por qué pareces sorprendido nuevamente?

¾ Es qué…es qué ¿no sabes quién soy?

¾ Harry Potter, me lo dijiste hace unos instantes dos veces ¾claro el único conocido tenía que parecer un tanto loco.

¾ Sí, ¿pero no tienes miedo?

¾ Lo empiezo a tener ¾declaré entrecerrando los ojos mirándolo, lo que hizo sonrojar a Harry.

¾ Yo no me refería a eso, es que nadie se me acerca desde el final de la guerra… ¾empezó a decir pero no lo deje continuar entendiendo a que se refería.

¾ ¡Ya lo comprendo! Digo, que no lo sé pero… ¾maldita sea siempre me trabo con las palabras cuando no controlo mis emociones¾, no me hagas caso, digo que yo he estado viviendo en una pequeña ciudad de Japón y no estábamos al tanto de la guerra aquí, bueno en realidad yo no sé gran cosa de Europa más que algunos idiomas es más no sabía nada de Hogwarts, es decir llegando me impresione con cada detalle y aun no se que son Grynffidor, Hoffploff, Litherin o Ravenclaw.

De acuerdo todo eso lo había dicho con una sola bocanada de aire y muy de prisa y debió oírse gracioso porque tanto Harry como yo nuevamente fuimos el centro de atención cuando el soltó una fuerte carcajada.

¾ Lo siento ¾dijo Harry cuando se calmó (al parecer no noto que aún eran el centro de miradas)¾, en serio perdón no es que me burle de ti pero es que los últimos son nombres de las casas en las que estamos ¾me explicó pero no entendí nada y debió notarse porque me hizo girar vista hacia la mesa de los directores antes de pasar su brazo por encima de mi hombro (el salón ya parecía un panal de abejas por los siseos)¾, mira ¿ves ese estandarte? ¾preguntó señalando una bandera que estaba en la pared encima de la mesa de los profesores era una H con cuatro animales a su alrededor¾. Es el emblema de Hogwarts, primero la parte roja con dorada nos representa ya que es el León de Gryffindor, debajo de nosotros esta el emblema de Hufflepuff que es un tejón amarillo con ocre, al lado de este está Ravenclaw un águila azul y bronce y por último la casa de las serpientes Slyterin de verde y plata ¿lo comprendes?

¾ Creo ¾respondí no muy segura ¿significaba que era como un león?¾. ¿Por qué nos dividen? ¾le volví a preguntar y nuevamente sus ojos parecieron ensombrecerse.

¾ Créeme que ni yo lo sé, pero se supone que es para tener una sana competición sin mencionar que de ahora en adelante tendrás que vivir con compañeros de tu casa o eso es lo que se quiere.

Era confuso, es decir ¿los dividían?, no era mejor no hacerlo dividir a las personas causaba siempre solo envidia y observaciones mal intencionadas.

¾ ¿Cómo es posible que no supieras que eras bruja? ¾preguntó de repente, lo único que no podía decir y era lo primero que tenía que preguntar la única persona amistosa que había encontrado.

¾ Eeehhh… bueno si sabía que era bruja desde los siete años ¾respondí lo más sinceramente que era posible¾, solo que todo en Europa me parece nuevo allá en Japón todo es distinto yo realizaba magia de otra manera de la que la hacen aquí es por eso que digo que todo es distinto.

Eso era cierto al menos me cubriría el por qué de mis clases extras y no tendría que estar buscando otras escusas.

¾ ¿Y por qué te transfirieron aquí? ¿Tú familia se mudo? ¾volvió a preguntar Harry afortunadamente creyendo su anterior respuesta.

¾ Eehhh…. No de hecho debido a que durante la supuesta guerra creo que se crearon conflictos mundiales y yo soy algo así como el comienzo de una nueva vía de comunicación, mi padre y mi hermano se quedaron en Japón ¾eso era completamente cierto y lo sabía debido a las conversaciones que había escuchado.

¾ Ah, mira tengo algo que te servirá ¾dijo de pronto Harry agachándose para sacando un libro de su mochila¾, puedes devolvérmelo cuando termines no es de la biblioteca una amiga siempre traía un ejemplar encima y siempre era de ayuda.

Lo tomé con cuidado (había visto en el callejón Diagon un libro que mordía y no quería arriesgarme) al girarme vi que titulaba _"Historia de Hogwarts"_ solo pudo sonreír.

¾ Gracias, me hará falta para facilitarme adaptarme ¾le dije¾. ¿Tienes algo que ver con la guerra? ¾le pregunte y nuevamente su semblante se ensombreció.

¾Sí, pero no quisiera hablar de eso mejor ¿dime por qué crees que todos son hostiles contigo? ¿Y por qué no llevas el uniforme ya?

Ah, eso era algo de lo que ella no quería hablar pero tal vez si se habría un poco Harry también le tendría confianza en un futuro.

¾ Bueno no me dijeron nada del uniforme aún está en mi equipaje y sobre lo primero no sé al principio solo parecían curiosos y después de ese sombrero hablador de dijera que mi casa sería Gryffindor bueno no sé todo me miraron ¿con resentimiento?, incluso algunos profesores y la directora.

¾¿McGonagall? ¿Estás segura? ¾me pregunto Harry con una mirada incrédula¾. Sí ella suele ser siempre justa.

¾ Bueno por lo que entendí no le dieron opción con tenerme aquí, ah y además uno de Gryffindor se levanto muy molesto después de mi selección ¾conté recordando perfectamente las características del pelirrojo¾, era un muchacho grande con pelo pelirrojo.

Uy, al parecer lo conocía porque levantó la vista observando toda su mesa, esta vez no solo su semblante se oscureció parecía demasiado triste casi podría jurar que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

¾ Era Ronald Weasley estudiante de séptimo, en este momento su hermana aún nos observa esta casi en la otra punta de la mesa ¾me comento con la voz un tanto ronca.

Era muy mala disimilando, asique voltee directamente y la identifique con facilidad y no fue por el cabello flameante idéntico al de su hermano sino por la mirada que dirigía en su dirección, llena de desprecio y con lo que se podía interpretar como odio.

¾ Dime que no es su gemela y que no está también en séptimo ¾casi gemí pensando en cómo sería tenerla como compañera de clases sino también compartir una habitación.

¾ No ¾me respondió con una divertida sonrisa¾, no es su gemela pero me temo que la tendrás de compañera de algunas clases, por la guerra la mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo del anterior año estamos repitiendo un curso y ella era un año menor que su hermano, por cierto ¿a qué año ingresaras?

¾ A séptimo ¾solté un suspiro al decirlo, al parecer no era mi día¾, bueno al menos no la tendré como compañera de dormitorio o eso fue lo que entendí de McGonagall, es cierto ¿no?

Al mirar a Harry con una sonrisa que pensé que correspondería solo lo escuche decir « ¡Oh!» antes de que en sus ojos viera el mismo brillo hostil que había visto en el resto. Ay, ¿qué había dicho? Era mejor que vaya a dormir era mejor este definitivamente no era su día.

¾ Creo que será mejor que me levante ¾dije en voz alta pero una mano me detuvo.

¾ Espera, Sakura siento haber reaccionado así, pero es que… ¾empezó pero pareció perder la voz a medida que hablaba¾, mira yo…

¾ Entiendo Harry, seguro no quieren a una extranjera aquí ¿qué se yo? No me importa vine a estudiar…

¾ Sakura ¾me interrumpió¾, lo siento aún es difícil hablar del tema, ya sabes la guerra….

¾ ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con la guerra? ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros los adolescentes con eso? ¾pregunte tratando de entender.

¾ La última batalla fue aquí en los terrenos del colegio y solo los de séptimo que tenían la mayoría de edad para pelear contra el ataque muchos fallecieron en la lucha ¾dijo dejándome sin palabras ¿sería cierto?

¾ Pe…pe…pero ¿por qué atacaban el colegio? ¾logre preguntar cuando encontré mi voz.

¾ Hogwarts es la mejor fortaleza de toda Europa supongo que tratarían de probar su poder y bueno también porque yo estaba aquí ¾respondió y antes de que pudiera decir nada continuó¾, es una historia larga ¾yo solo asentí.

De ahí en adelante me empezó a contar sobre su vida, como un mago oscuro había matado a sus padres he intentado matarlo a él cuando apenas era un niño, su pésima vida con sus tíos, hasta que le dijeron que era mago a los once viniendo así a Hogwarts, sus nuevos encuentros con Voldemort, el renacimiento de este, sobre una organización llamada Orden del Fénix, sobre su misión de encontrar y destruir el alma de ese mago oscuro pues eso lo hacía inmortal, la pelea y el que haya sido él quien destruyo a ese mago, cuando terminó estaba muy asombradísima.

¾ ¿Entonces eres poderosísimo? Es decir destruiste al que catalogaron el peor mago tenebroso ¾dije fascinada pero luego de pensarlo me surgieron nuevas interrogantes¾. Espera, si tú salvaste a todos ¿porque aquí nadie te habla? ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con que hasta tú me miraras como una intrusa?

¾ Bueno… cuando vine a mi primer año ya en el viaje hice mi primer amigo Ronald Weasley comenzó a explicarme nuevamente y no le interrumpí aunque quería saber porque estaba triste al hablar de él , desde que nos conocimos siempre fuimos amigos, mejores amigos solo los dos, en holloween de ese año hubo un incidente que nos llevo a conocer a mi segunda gran amiga Hermione Granger los tres éramos de primer año y de Gryffindor por lo que se nos resulto muy fácil ser grandes amigos. Ellos dos me acompañaron en todos los años, en primero rescatamos la piedra filosofal, en segundo salvamos a la hermana pequeña de Ron de una muerte segunda, en tercero conocimos a mi padrino y me ayudaron a liberarlo de una injusta sentencia, en cuarto pelee con Ron pero al final me siguió apoyando cuando Voldemort ese era el hombre del mago oscuro revivió, en quinto volvimos a ser el trió de oro como nos llamaban, todos me apoyaron en momentos que de verdad me sentí solo, sexto fue el año más duro por la muerte del directo pero también porque me enteré de mi tarea con los trozos de alma de Voldemort no sé porque pero cada vez que decía ese nombre y me veía lanzaba una sonrisa , a séptimo ya no regrese porque era peligroso sin el director y en medio de la guerra se suponía que yo era el objetivo principal, como excelentes amigos, o eso pensé yo en ese momento, Ron y Hermione me acompañaron, Hermine era una hija de padres no mágicos por lo que estaba ya en peligro y Ron, bueno Ron ideo una forma para que no sospecharan de él y perjudicara a su familia, me acompañaron en un viaje de casi un año, bueno Hermione, Ron se marcho durante un par de meses pero regreso, solo eso necesitaba, solo los necesitaba a ellos, no quiero hablar mucho del viaje, nunca lo hago, pero te puedo decir que el final nos trajo aquí, a Hogwarts, donde el colegio parecía más un centro de concentración, muchos alumnos pedían cambios, por eso la batalla empezó, yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero Voldemort ataco sin previo aviso ahora sí estaba segura de que tenía varias lagrimas en los ojos intentando salir , yo solo estaba enfocado en lo que tenía que hacer y no le di importancia a nadie más, según sé la batalla terminó en cuanto Volvemort murió.

Pero sigo sin entender ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con…?

Hermione y muchos más murieron ese día de la batalla me interrumpió Harry sin mirarme ya , no pude salvarlos, es mi culpa y por eso muchos de sus familiares y amigos no me hablan ya, como Ron que amaba a Hermione y me culpa de su muerte. También hay otros que no se me acercan porque me temen, el periódico a escrito varios artículos catalogándome de peligroso y que podría convertirme en el siguiente mago tenebroso.

Eso es estúpido me atreví a decir en voz alta lo que pensaba . No fue tu culpa es más ¿por qué eras tú el que tenía que llevar toda la carga? Y no me digas nada sobre esa profecía, tú podrías haberte negado, escondido cuando estabas de viaje, tú hiciste lo correcto y no hiciste nada para…

Venía por mí, Voldemort vino a Hogwarts porque supo que yo estaba aquí se lamentó Sí yo no hubiera venido aquí, ningún estudiante…

Ellos también hicieron su elección, no me dirás que obligaste a todos los que estuvieron en la batalla a luchar y sé también que si perdiste a Hermione y seguro a otros seres queridos para ti no debes lamentarte trate de explicarle algo que mi padre me había explicado hace mucho tiempo a mí , debes sentirte orgulloso de que les importaras tanto como para que arriesgaran su vida por ti, que te amaran tanto.

Harry ya para cuando termine de hablar tenía la cabeza agachada, mire a nuestro alrededor y ya no había nadie de nuestra mesa (¿quién me llevaría a los dormitorios?) y en las otras mesas tampoco había ya mucha gente.

Gracias escuche después de un rato , no había hablado mucho con nadie desde que la guerra acabo…

¿Por qué no has intentado hablar con Ron? Si, en verdad era tu mejor amigo seguro trata…

No, Ron ya no quiere saber de mí. Lo hice, intente hablarle pero me echo en cara muchas cosas me corto Harry negando con la cabeza , ya sabes por ser el niño-que-vivió y la cicatriz de mi frente se elevo el flequillo y vi claramente una cicatriz en forma curiosa de rayo , desde que puse un pie en el mundo mágico llamé mucho la atención por lo tanto la envidia de muchos, sabes, Ron es el o era él sexto hijo de una gran familia por lo que cuando vino al colegio su meta era sobresalir igual que sus hermanos, pero estando a mi lado se sintió opacado fue esa la razón de nuestra pelea en cuarto y en nuestro viaje se sintió celoso de lo bien que nos llevábamos Hermione y yo.

¿Salías con Hermione? pregunte con cautela pues no sabía si era un tema delicado.

Era más una hermana para mi, de hecho con quien salía era con la hermana pequeña de Ron. Bueno el caso es que Ron tiene ese odio acumulado a mí y aumentando que uno de sus hermanos también murió.

¿Ginny era tu pareja? Pero ahora también dejo de hablarte vaya que complicado y yo pensé que sufría, siquiera tenía a Tomoyo, a Yukito y a mí familia apoyándome , ¿nadie más se te quiso acercar?

Harry solo negó con la cabeza empezando a recoger sus libros.

No importa, desde hoy yo seré tu amiga, bueno como estamos en la misma casa nos veremos yo tengo algunas clases extras pero vendré siempre al comedor y…

Ah… bueno sobre eso yo no comparto la sala común de Gryffindor me interrumpió un tanto incomodo Harry , veras es que algunos estudiantes no me tienen mucho aprecio por lo que se metieron conmigo y la directora consideró…

¿Se metieron con él? ¿Cómo? Jamás me gustaron los abusivos ya no me agradaba la casa en la que había quedado y de pronto entendí porque todos le habían mirado tan hostilmente cuando quedo en Gryffindor.

Creen que ocupare el sitio de una de tus compañeras fallecidas o de Hermione ¿Verdad? le pregunte y supe que había acertado cuando Harry se quedó estático, esto ya no me estaba gustando , me quedaré en su antiguo dormitorio y tal vez duerma en su cama por lo que me ven como una intrusa e incluso los profesores….

Sakura, escúcheme. Hermione era una chica especial a pesar de no ser sangre pura era la mejor bruja y estudiante del colegio. Pero como tu dijiste no es tu culpa el sombrero te coloco aquí le dijo Harry aunque no levantaba aún la mirada , ella era una excepción…

Tú también sientes que soy una intrusa le recriminé, pero luego trate de calmarme ¿Era ella la que siempre caminaba con el libro de Historia de Hogwarts? pregunte para aliviar la tensión que había aparecido.

Sí, ella siempre leía muchos libros. La biblioteca era donde se la podía encontrar más respondió con un tono triste.

Tú no leías antes mucho verdad, lo haces por ella. La recuerdas así.

Vaya, supongo que si yo perdiera a Tomoyo también me refugiaría en algo para recordarla.

Sí, supongo que así inicio pero ahora lo hago porque me gusta respondió un más alegre Harry.

Conoces el camino a la torre, supongo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar le dije ojala no me perdiera , me dejaron supongo que necesitaré un mapa si no quiero perderme.

A Harry parecieron iluminarse sus ojos para luego inclinarse nuevamente sobre su mochila sacando un pergamino muy viejo.

Ten dijo dándomelo , me lo sé de memoria y así no dependerás de nadie para asistir a tus clases extras.

¿Qué es?

Un mapa, era de mi padre y sus amigos. Pero supongo que no les importará dijo sonriéndole, nerviosa lo abrí y vi que no tenía nada escrito, de manera interrogante le lance una mirada a Harry que solo sonrió más y sacando su varita señaló el pergamino , antes de abrirlo solo tienes que tocarlo con la varita y decir « _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ »

Sorprendida vi como desde el punto de la varita aparecían varias líneas cuando paró leí claramente:

 _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar:_

" _El mapa del merodeador"_

Solo había una palabra para describir ese mapa y era fantástico, tenía toda la información del colegio, donde había pasadizos y atajos secretos, y no solo eso estaban señaladas todas las personas del castillo.

Con esto, solo tienes que fijarte digamos a la persona que se supones que tiene que estar en tu destino, mira, ahora tienes que ir a los dormitorios y para encontrarlo solo fíjate en la inscripción de Padma Pavarti que será tu única compañera de cuarto, y para las clases solo fíjate en las inscripciones de los profesores, McGonagall que también es la profesora de transformaciones por este año, Flitwick que es de encantamientos, Hagrid de cuidado de las creaturas mágicas, Vector de aritmancia, Sprout de botánica, Slughorn de pociones, Siniestra de astronomía, Trelawney de adivinación, Lian de Runas antiguas, Burbage de estudios muggles, puedes ir a la enfermería solo buscando a la señora Pomfrey pero sobre todo trata de evitar a Filch el conserje y a su gata la señora Norris y cuando termines de usarlo solo usa nuevamente tu varita y di « _Travesura realizada_ » y el mapa quedará nuevamente en blanco no lo muestres mucho en la sala común algunos de mis antiguos compañeros y la hermana de Ron conocen el mapa y podrían tratar de quitártelo.

Tuve que tragar fuerte ¿había tantas materias? ¿Cuántas de esas eran las básicas? Porque si estaba segura de algo era que no podía cursar todas, no queriendo preocuparme en vano antes de tiempo le devolví a Harry una enorme sonrisa.

¾ Gracias lo cuidaré te lo aseguro ¾le prometí.

Salimos del Comedor y nos dirigimos a las primeras escaleras lamentablemente su habitación quedaba en el lado opuesto de los dormitorios de Gryffindor por lo que nos despedimos ahí asegurándonos vernos en el desayuno de la siguiente mañana.

 _POV – Draco (en las sombras)_

Ahí estaba la sonrisa que no le había visto desde que había comenzado el curso, sus ojos brillaban y conversaba con esa nueva chica, a parecer por una vez el destino estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y le mando un haz de esperanza, me alegraba por él esa chica parecía especial.

No era que le interesara la nueva pero no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de ella, no era tan bajita como las chicas de su curso, con excepción de Millecent, sería la más alta, era esbelta y lo que le resaltaba era ese cabello largo y con pequeñas hondas en un color que no había visto nunca en Inglaterra era rubio pero era un rubio oscuro casi llegando al castaño un color cobrizo muy atrayente, su rostro era igual de singular pero no podía asegurarlo apenas y la había visto antes de que se colocara el sombrero y ahora estaba de espaldas a él.

Cridado para ser egoísta al verla pensó que si tal vez ella ingresaba a su casa podría conversar con ella si quiera una vez antes de que la pusieran en su contra, pero tal vez estaba mejor con él después de todo él se merecía más un respiro de todo esto, él se lo merecía todo. Cansado y abatido me dirigí a mi habitación por lo que se veía ellos parecían muy a gusto con su plática y se quedarían más.

Lo lamentaba por esa chica, todo el colegio sabía que de ahora en adelante se convertiría junto a todos los Slytherin y Potter en una paria solo por el hecho de quedarse en Gryffindor en la habitación de la fallecida come libros hasta los profesores no parecían de acuerdo, era una lástima y a la vez algo bueno porque tal vez así se harían compañía con Potter.

Estaba tan distraído que no me había dado cuenta que estaba caminado por el camino que había hecho los anteriores años y no mi actual camino que era en base a pasadizos y atajos secretos, por lo que no vi venir el primer ataque o los que siguieron, solo distinguí el cabello pelirrojo que tanto había empezado a detestar desde siempre, antes de caer inconsciente.

 _POV – Harry (en camino a su habitación)_

El día no había sido un completo fiasco después de todo, no importaba la horrible que había vuelto a ser el encuentro que había tenido con Ron y Ginny, ni que hoy era el día que obligadamente tenía que ir a comer al Gran Comedor ya que por lo general comía solo en las cocinas, pero la directora le había obligado a comer dos desayunos, comidas y cenas a la semana en el salón con todos. Era una suerte haber asistido esa noche tal vez no la hubiera conocido.

Sakura, era un nombre Japonés pero era bonito creo que leí por algún lado que era una flor del oriente, iba con su carácter. Pero era vergonzoso tener que admitir que casi no le había preguntado nada de su vida y había acaparado toda la conversación, ya le preguntaría mañana. Era linda su cabello antes de castaño parecía bronce y brillaba como tal, era muy largo y caía en hermosas hondas, era casi de su altura por lo que era más alta que el resto de las chicas pero eso no la hacía ver como una gigante, no, ella era esbelta, al verla me sorprendió encontrarme con unos verdes ojos claros eran distintos a los míos que son color esmeralda (o eso decían todos), los de ella parecía más del color del césped fresco, era hermosa y me desconcentró que ella no supiera nada sobre la guerra o sobre mí, y temo que se deje llevar por los rumores que seguro oirá en todo el colegio. Tal vez si lo hacía perdería a su única amiga, que bien se sentía hablar con alguien después de tanto tiempo, esperaba ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

Apuntes, sí eso era lo que necesitaría y aunque los míos no eran tan buenos conservaba los de Hermione, tal vez si se los prestaba a Sakura le servirían mucho para adaptarse. Debe sentirse muy triste extrañando a su familia, mañana se lo preguntaría no tenía lechuza pero las del colegio estaban a servicios de todos, después podría enseñarle el castillo para que se movilizara con mayor facilidad y no depender así del mapa, también porque era peligroso que Ron o Ginny lo vieran con este. Ron, creo que necesita ayuda, pero no logro encontrar el valor para sugerírselo en el mundo muggle se les dice psicólogos, pero según lo que leí en el mágico se les llama medimagos de control de actitudes (demasiado extraño). Pero solo pensar en hablar con él, yo también me lleno de sentimientos contradictorios, nostalgia por su amistad, tristeza por perderla, enojo por no comprender, odio por odiarlo, frustración al no lograr nada. Odiaba sentirme de esa manera me hacía sentir como el malo, como ese ser malvado con el que todos me quieren comparar. No, no hablaría con Ron hasta que estuviera preparado….

Qué raro, se supone que ya nadie solía caminar por estos pasillo, me gire en una esquina y lo que vi no me gusto se encontraban Ron y Malfoy. El primero golpeaba sin compasión al segundo que parecía inconsciente.

¾ ¡Ron! ¡Espera Ron! ¾corrí para detenerlo a ese paso matará al Slytherin ¿qué hacía Draco solo por ahí? Bueno siempre andaba solo pero por el mapa sabía que ahora conocía mejor los pasadizos y siempre lograba librarse de las peleas¾. ¡Ron detente!

Pero Ron parecía no escucharlo y pateaba el cuerpo inconsciente con saña sin detenerse, me abalance sobre el pelirrojo, no confiaba en mi magia cuando estaba tan exaltado y podría causarle daño a su ex amigo, llegó y trato de separarlo.

¾ ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¾casi gritaba Ron tratando de soltarse, por suerte por más alto que fuera el pelirrojo yo resultado del viaje y las batallas había desarrollado una fuerza considerable¾, ¡suéltame! ¡Él se lo merece! ¡Se lo merece y Hermione no lo merecía!

De la impresión por poco lo suelto, al parecer Draco solo había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Ron cuando este estaba enojado.

¾ ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Escúchame! ¡Malfoy no tiene la culpa! ¡Los culpables no están ya vivos! ¡Murieron o están en prisión! ¾le grite aún forcejeando con él.

¾ ¡Él no! ¡Él no! ¡Y es tu culpa! ¡Tú le ayudaste! ¡Tú le salvaste y no pudiste salvarla a ella! ¾le grito pisándole un pie y fue por lo que dijo no por el pisotón que lo solté quedándome quieto, observándole cuando el pelirrojo se giró y me miró con los ojos inyectados de un rojo anormal¾ ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú eres el culpable!

Solo logré reaccionar cuando estuvo a punto de abalanzarse encima de mí, haciéndome aún lado deje que tropezara y cayera por su peso, no lo ayudé estaba preocupado porque Draco estuviera respirando, me acerque al rubio y trate de encontrarle pulso, lo encontré y cuando pensaba en cómo llevarlo a la enfermería sentí como me derivaban.

¾ ¡Maldito! ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo! ¡Por qué tienes que ayudarlo a él! ¾escuche el reclamo de Ron mientras trataba de protegerme la cabeza de los golpes.

Cansado usando magia sin varita, pues es la que aún no logro manejarla por lo que no le haría mucho daño, lo lance contra la otra pared. No tenía tiempo que perder Draco parecía estar mal. Mientras lo alzaba fije mi vista en Ron, parecía estar bien pero en mi mente se repetían sus palabras « _¡Se supone que eres mi amigo! ¡Por qué tienes que ayudarlo a él!_ »

¾ Sí Ron se supone que eres mi amigo ¾repetí con amargura, pensando en las últimas semanas y sin remordimientos me gire para ir a la enfermería, seguro que madame Pomfrey podría hacer algo por Draco.

 _«Perdiste a Hermione y seguro a otros seres queridos para ti no debes lamentarte…, debes sentirte orgulloso de que les importaras tanto como para que arriesgaran su vida por ti, que te amaran tanto»_ tal vez Sakura tenía razón lo que significaba que Ron no me apreciaba después de todo, no tanto como creí.

 **N.A.:** Siento que soy la peor persona para dar escusas por el retraso (más que Kakashi) por lo que lo único que puedo decir es ¡Lo siento! Pero como bono subiere dos capítulos seguidos.


	4. Chapter 3: Destino

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y CLAMP., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : La vida había cambiado para Sakura, pero ella no había perdido aún su inocencia. Un día tiene que cambiar su vida debido a que ha sido descubierta como bruja y eso le llevará encontrar un nuevo destino y una felicidad que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic está basado en los libros de Harry Potter al pie de la letra del primero al sexto, del séptimo solo se excluye por completo a las reliquias de la muerte, Severus Snape sobrevive y el enfrentamiento de Harry y Voldemort si es una verdadera lucha. Ojo mueren otros personajes que en el libro original sobreviven y otros se comportan de una manera extrema, si eres fan de Hermione o Ron detén tu lectura, este es un fic exclusivamente HarryXSakuraXDraco.

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **DESTINO**

 _POV – Draco (Enfermería)_

Estaba en la enfermería era un hecho mis ojos enfocaban el blanco techo que tan conocido se hizo desde el inicio de clases, me preguntó quien fue esa alma caritativa que me había llevado ahí, tal vez algún profesor o algún estudiante rezagado de Slytherin, dudaba de los prefectos, pero qué importaba quién hubiera sido al fin y al cabo debió disfrutar la vista de verme humillado.

Señor Malfoy, veo que ya despertó ¾escuche la inconfundible voz de madame Pomfrey, la enfermera no era mala solo que sabía que tampoco le agradaba, como a la mayoría del colegio¾ es bueno ya que es hora que tome el resto de de la poción.

Como un estudiante tan bueno en pociones que era sabía que todas las pociones medicinales eran amargas por la savia de Aloe, base de todas. Pero esa poción la sintió especialmente amarga tal vez no debería confiar en la enfermera era posible que lo estuviera envenenado de a poco.

¾ ¿Se encuentra mejor? ¾preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa, si definitivamente empezaría a preparar sus pociones curativas¾, debe evitar meterse en problemas, señor Malfoy, desde que empezó el curso lo he visto más que en todos los años juntos.

Ahí estaba todos los profesores cuando lo rescataban e incluso la enfermera cada vez que lo atendía le repetían la misma frase, ¡como si no supieran que no era él el que buscaba pleitos!, pero era en vano suspirando intentó levantarse pero un dolor en el costado se lo impidió.

¾ Momento señor Malfoy, deberá guardar reposo todo el resto del día, cuando el señor Potter lo trajo tenía seis costillas rotas, un esquince en el pie y un brazo fracturado. Es una suerte que no hubiera más que el ojo morado y labio partido en la cabeza esos golpes….

Deje de escucharla cuando me llegaron sus palabras con la comprensión, había sido Potter nuevamente, él le había vuelto a salvar y por lo que recordaba tal vez hasta se hubiera enfrentado con su agresor, sintiendo ganas de llorar se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la frente.

Nuevamente le debía algo a Potter, tal vez el rencor que le tenía era simple envidia a su valentía, él jamás hubiera hecho esto por alguien, era un cobarde siempre lo sería, lo mejor que podía hacer en esto momentos era recostarme y esperar que él estuviera teniendo un mejor día que él, deseaba que su vida fuera mejor que la de él.

 _POV – Sakura (en el desayuno)_

Era verdaderamente práctico ese mapa, la noche anterior y hoy se hubiera perdido completamente, al parecer lo que le había contado Harry era cierto en cuanto puse un pie en la sala común de Gryffindor (por suerte en el mapa apareció la contraseña para entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda) nadie siquiera la miró, camuflando el mapa en el libro que también me había dado Harry subí por unas escaleras a un cuarto donde se encontraba una muy altanera muchacha que claramente me dijo que no pensaba compartir habitación conmigo, casi cayó sobre mí a golpes cuando me acerque a una cama diciendo que no me recostaría en la antigua cama de su amiga y cuando me acerque a la otra apareció Ginny Weasley (siquiera se presentó antes de reclamarme cualquier cosa), ella primero me aconsejó no ocupar la otra cama pues había sido de Hermione, por suerte había cuna cuarta cama que nadie en toda la estadía había ocupado aunque mi supuesta compañera se metió a la cama llorando que era ahí donde su amiga fallecida solía colocar la ropa que usaría al día siguiente (era muy dramática), bueno el caso es que esa tal Ginny no solo le advirtió de la cama sino de por qué, no debería juntarse con Harry Potter, me conto historias absurdas que no le creería aunque no hubiera hablado con el moreno, cosas como que misteriosamente las personas que le rodeaban siempre acababan lastimadas o peor muertas o que había rumores que él en una explosión de su magia había sido el causante de la muerte de sus padres, no sé decenas de mentiras más prácticamente la ignoré logrando que saliera de la habitación arrojando la puerta.

Por los cambios de horarios aún no estaba acostumbrada a dormir a esa hora, además seguro podía soportar una noche en vela leyendo el libro que Harry le había dado y casi lo termino hasta el amanecer cuando decidí que por ser el primer día debería ir un poco más temprano que todos al comedor en caso que me extravié.

Y qué bueno lo anticipe y no es que me perdiera sino que en el camino al revisar el mapa y ver que estaba cerca de un atajo se me atojaba mucho probarlo y para cuando llegue al según el mapa "al Gran Comedor" Harry ya me esperaba, lucía nervioso y miraba constantemente a toda la mesa. No sabía por qué pero al verle la otra noche sonreír desee verlo así siempre, sin preocupaciones y siendo feliz aquí, por lo que haciendo despliegue de mi antiguo carácter (que se había ido yendo con el pasar de los años y las noticias desalentadoras que recibía) animado salte encima de Harry abrazándolo.

¾ ¡Buenos días Harry! ¾dije muy alto y como costumbre desde ayer todas las cabezas se voltearon a nosotros y aunque me sonroje no me intimide (si algo había aprendido de mi hermano era a no molestarme por los pequeños detalles)¾, no sabes cuánto te agradezco.

¾ Bue…buenos días Sakura ¾dijo con dificultad y eso era lo que quería. Ya más bajo y separándome de él para sentarme continué en un tono más bajo.

¾ El mapa es genial, gracias anoche pude dormir en una cama, aunque no dormí mucho el libro que me diste es muy interesante ¾le conté mientras tomaba unas tostadas y les ponía mermelada¾, no te hicieron falta ¿verdad?, ni el mapa o el libro.

¾ Eehhh… no me conozco los pasadizos de memoria ¾respondió aún un poco rojo, no le di importancia (ahora sabía por qué a Eriol le gustaba hacerme sonrojar) y le pase una de mis tostadas.

¾ Come, mi padre siempre dice que el desayuno es el más importante alimento del día ¾le dije empezando a comer¾, vaya esta delicioso y no tuve que levantarme para hacerlo puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

¾ ¿En tu otro colegio te levantabas a hacer el desayuno todas las mañanas? ¾me preguntó Harry.

¾ Vivía en mi casa e iba al colegio cada mañana ¾no era mentira solo obviaba el hecho de que no iba a un colegio mágico¾ y no eran todas las mañanas, cuando mi hermano vivía en casa nos turnábamos los tres pero después solo fuimos papá y yo.

¾ ¿Y tú madre? ¾me pregunto y trate de responderle con una sonrisa.

¾ Murió, al nacer yo ¾le dije lo más clamada que pude para que Harry no se sintiera incomodo¾. No la conocí pero mi padre me cuenta mucho de ella y tengo varias fotos, te las mostraré otro día era muy hermosa.

¾ Siento recordar algo triste ¾me dijo bajando la cabeza, por lo que aparte de negar con la cabeza tuve que responder.

¾ Note disculpes, no me es triste recordarla es más me alegra que a pesar de no tener recuerdos de ella no la olvide ¾respondí¾, "no hay que estar tristes por los que se fueron porque, sino no dejamos a sus almas descansar en paz" o eso es lo que decía mi padre.

¾ ¿Por qué te lo dijo? ¾Harry hoy parecía muy interesado en mí.

¾ Cuando era pequeña, como toda niña desee ver a mi madre una vez aunque sea solo su espíritu, en aquel entonces supe de los fantasmas ¾explique¾. Mi padre por un lado me dijo eso para que no deseara esas cosas, por otro lado mi hermano me empezó a meter miedo con eso de muertos vivientes y fantasmas aún ahora se me pone la carne de gallina cuando los siento.

Harry me miraba muy asombrado aunque no se me pasó desapercibido la leve sombra de sus ojos y por lo muy poco que lo conocía sabía que se debía a las pérdidas que había sufrido, por lo que le contó la noche anterior él no había conocido ni visto una foto de sus padres hasta después de los once por lo que podía adivinar que él fue el que más deseo ver a sus padres.

¾ Ay, ¿no te agradan los fantasmas? ¾preguntó mirando a varios lados.

¾ No es que no me agraden pero suelo ponerme nerviosa cerca de ellos ¾le reste importancia, no era como si fuera a encontrarme con ella ahí.

¾ Sakura los fantasmas de Hogwarts….

¾ ¿Hay fantasmas en Hogwarts? ¾dije dejando caer la tostada que estaba comiendo.

¾ ¡No! Digo sí, mira no son nada del otro mundo muchas veces son de utilidad ¾se apresuró a decir Harry¾, de quien debes cuidarte es de _Pevees_ que es un _polgesrtey_ un ente que les gusta las burlas pesadas.

Cerré los ojos tratando de pensar, bueno había descubierto que su hermano podía exagerar las cosas y que no siempre debía creerle al pie de la letra, no era ya una niña ingenua. Por otra parte Harry hasta ahora había demostrado no decirle nada que no le fuera útil y por lo que no tenía por qué desconfiar.

¾ OK, trataré de no impresionarme mucho ¾le dije aún con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener un escalofrío.

¾Vamos, no te preocupes todo el fin de semana trataré que no te asusten, estaré contigo y te los presentaré¾me dijo Harry y aunque no lo viera sabía que estaba sonriendo bueno mis miedos valían su sonrisa.

¾ No creo que quieras pasar conmigo los fines de semana Harry, estaré en clases ¾le dije recordando el horario que le había impuesto la directora, estaba segura que quería que no pudiera con todo pero le demostraría que podría.

¾ ¿Clases en fin de semana? ¾me cuestionó Harry y esta vez sí pude ver su expresión era seria, muy seria y hasta podría jurar que había escuchado sus últimos pensamientos.

¾ Eehhh…si, ya sabes para ponerme al tanto con todo lo diferente entre lo que se enseña aquí y lo que yo sé ¾le respondí, era la verdad porque a pesar de haber utilizado mi nueva varita para leer el mapa del merodeador todavía no sabía lanzar el más simple hechizo.

¾ Sí es eso puedo prestarte varios apuntes de varios años que tengo guardados ¾me sugirió Harry aún mirándome fijamente, me parecía ver en él algo de Eriol también él solía mirarme así y saber lo que pensaba.

¾ Te lo agradecería, me serían de mucha utilidad pero de todas formas tendré que tomar esos cursos ¾le tuve que decir . Es una de las normas que me puso la directora, pero nos veremos en el almuerzo y con suerte no tengo toda la tarde ocupada.

En serio esperaba lo último, no tenía ganas de desperdiciar un guía como Harry. Justo cuando estaba por contestarme escuche una voz tras de mí.

Señorita Kinomoto era claramente la directora , ya tengo su nuevo horario con sus clases especiales.

Agarre el papelito que me ofrecía y estudié rápidamente lo que tenía ese día.

¡Genial! Mira Harry solo tengo clases hasta las tres y después podremos pasar tiempo juntos comente animada.

Señorita Kinomoto, espero que sus horas las aproveche para repasar sus clases de mañana me reprendió esa bruja (literalmente) , señor Potter la señora Pomfrey me informó de todo y le agradezco su colaboración él ahora está recuperándose.

No se preocupe por nada profesora McGonagall dijo Harry con un tono muy serio ,y en cuanto a Sakura ya me encargaré de enseñarle la biblioteca y todo el colegio para que se adapte.

Bien señor Potter, respondió la directora aunque pude ver una clara mueca de desagrado , pero ahora será mejor que la señorita Kinomoto me acompañe para su clase de encantamientos

¿En el salón del profesor Flitwick? cuestionó Harry aún sin apartar la mirada de la directora . No se preocupe profesora después de terminar el desayuno yo mismo la llevaré.

Al parecer Harry era una persona muy influyente porque la directora a pesar de que no parecía estar de acuerdo solo cabeceo, dándose la vuelta para irse no sin antes agregar:

No se retrase señorita Kinomoto.

Me odia musite sin pensar.

No, solo tiene muy presente la guerra igual que todos me corrigió Harry.

Tal vez solo era cosa de darles tiempo para que terminara por agradarle este lugar, en toda mi vida siempre había tenido la facilidad de hacer amigos y eso era lo que le extrañaba de este lugar. Pero tampoco podía comprender la situación del país perder a seres queridos en batalla no solo debe hacerles sentir impotentes, como se siente Harry, sino que también furia por factores que no están en la realidad.

Bien, lo único que me falta es mandarle una carta a mi padre…

¿Ya sabes cómo mandarle una? pregunto su amigo con un leve tono decepcionado.

Sólo en teoría me acabo de comprar un ave ¿me podrías ayudar en la tarde? No sé que haría si mi carta se pierde en camino a mi casa le aseguré.

Desayunamos entre comentarios y discusiones sobre las miradas que todavía atraíamos, no me gustaba la mirada de odio de cierta pelirroja y agradecía que su hermano no hubiera aparecido, al terminar Harry me guió por el pasillo derecho de la salida del comedor y estaba tan relajada que cuando alguien se aventó contra su amigo deje escapar un grito al ver que era el pelirrojo que no había asistido al desayuno.

Muy divertido lo de anoche ¿no Potter? dijo el pelirrojo alzando a Harry por las solapas de su camisa, fue cuando al fin pude reaccionar.

¡Suéltalo! le grité, dando unos pasos para acercarme.

¡Sakura aléjate! me previno Harry ¡No te hacer….!

Me asuste terriblemente porque el pelirrojo le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago de Harry acallándolo, sin pensar levanté mi mano y después no sé lo que pasó, el pelirrojo se despidió hacia atrás impulsado por una fuerza invisible soltando a Harry que cayó en el suelo. Asustada me apresuré donde estaba Harry, aliviada encontrando su pulso e hice lo mismo con el pelirrojo antes de dejarlo tirado, estaba enojada por la actitud de ese chico.

Previniendo que no hubiera nadie a la vista saque el mapa e ubique la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey no estaba sola, pero yo no sabía qué hacer en estos casos y Harry podría tener algún hueso roto, respirando memorice la ruta más corta que me llevaría ahí y alce a Harry lo más que pude y agradecí mis días como deportista por darme la suficiente fuerza para cargarlo.

Nada más llegar la enfermera pegó un grito asustado viéndonos, se apresuró a usar su varita e ignorándome levito (sí yo estuve también fascinada) el cuerpo de Harry a una cama al lado de donde parecía estar otro estudiante, no sabía de casa era estaba tapado hasta la frente y les daba la espalda.

¿Me puede decir que ocurrió? escucho de pronto, distraída le devolví la mirada a una enfermera que la miraba enojada.

Señora Pomfrey, solo se pe…pelearon trate de detenerlos y….oh sí el otro chico esta inconsciente en el pasillo derecho a fueras del comedor me apresuré a decir.

¿Usted es la nueva estudiante verdad? me volvió a cuestionar, yo solo asentí . Bien según tengo entendido tiene clases ahora puede retirarse.

¡Pero Harry y el otro muchacho! reclamé, cómo en estos momentos querían apartarla además no solo tenían que traer al otro muchacho sino que también debería decir lo que sucedió a la directora ¡qué importaban sus clases!

No se preocupe mandaré a alguien para que lo traiga usted debe ir a sus clases por la forma en que la miraba estaba segura que no cambiaría de opinión y enojada salí de la enfermería, odiando la actitud de todos.

 _POV – Harry (Desayuno)_

Solo yo podría empezar el día así, nervioso por tener que enfrentar a mí antiguo mejor amigo. La noche anterior lo había dejado en el pasillo inconsciente, sabía que no debería haberlo hecho pero cuál era su otra opción, decirle a Pomfrey que Malfoy estaba así por culpa de Ron y que después expulsen al pelirrojo. Bastante ya tenía con el odio de los Weasley por sus pérdidas familiares no quería sentirse responsable de posible estancamiento académico del menor de los varones ¿pero cómo hacer entender esto a Ron? ¿Seguro se levantó con la seguridad de que había preferido dejarlo ahí a él que a Malfoy?, los hubiera dejado a los dos pero Malfoy parecía muy malherido, tal vez si lo hubiera dejado ahí ahora ya no despertaría nunca y por mas gilipollas que hubiera sido en el pasado no merecía morir ahora, no joven, no con una vida por delante, pero Ron no lo entendería así, sabía que tenía que esperar lo peor del pelirrojo como venganza. La última vez que había hecho algo parecido (lo había enfrentado diciéndole algunas verdades) sus cosas habían aparecido quedas y deshechas en su habitación.

¡Buenos días Harry! ¾solo pude escuchar cuando sentí a alguien encima mío dándome un abrazo, inmediatamente sentía la sangre subir a mi cara¾, no sabes cuánto te agradezco.

No sabía a qué se refería es decir apenas podía penar hace tanto que nadie siquiera lo había tocado mucho menos abrazado después de la guerra además podía ver que todos los de le mesa de Gryffindor los miraban atentos, por lo que solo atiné a decir:

¾ Bue…buenos días Sakura.

¾ El mapa es genial, gracias anoche pude dormir en una cama, aunque no dormí mucho el libro que me diste es muy interesante ¾aumento, al parecer como decía Snape yo era un libro abierto y todos podía saber lo que pensaba, me alegraba que el mapa le hubiera sido de utilidad como lo hacía conmigo¾, no te hicieron falta ¿verdad?, ni el mapa o el libro.

¾ Eehhh… no me conozco los pasadizos de memoria ¾no sería mala idea subir mis escudos mentales (si, después de mucho trabajo lo logre), además poner en práctica los estudios de _Legeremens_ que había estado haciendo por su cuenta, debería ser sutil si no quería ser descubierto, pero perdí la concentración cuando una tostada con mermelada se puso frente a mí.

¾ Come, mi padre siempre dice que el desayuno es el más importante alimento del día ¾me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios¾, vaya esta delicioso y no tuve que levantarme para hacerlo puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

¾ ¿En tu otro colegio te levantabas a hacer el desayuno todas las mañanas? ¾le pregunté curioso de saber más de ella.

¾ Vivía en mi casa e iba al colegio cada mañana ¾se veía que ella no sabe ocultar cosas, parecía que ocultaba algo meditándolo mucho decidió ver su mente¾ y no eran todas las mañanas, cuando mi hermano vivía en casa nos turnábamos los tres pero después solo fuimos papá y yo.

¾ ¿Y tú madre? ¾me pregunté para ganar tiempo y no adentrar sobre el tema antes de tuviera la concentración necesaria.

¾ Murió, al nacer yo ¾yo y mi gran boca sin pensar en lo que decía, nuevamente mi concentración bajo al tratar de pensar en cómo arreglar mi comentario¾. No la conocí pero mi padre me cuenta mucho de ella y tengo varias fotos, te las mostraré otro día era muy hermosa.

¾ Siento recordar algo triste ¾lo dije en serio claro que sabía lo incomodo que era que te recordaran a unos padres de los que tu no guardas ninguno.

¾ Note disculpes, no me es triste recordarla es más me alegra que a pesar de no tener recuerdos de ella no la olvide ¾respondió nuevamente como si me estuviera leyendo la mente para responder más a mis pensamientos que a lo que decía¾, "no hay que estar tristes por los que se fueron porque, sino no dejamos a sus almas descansar en paz" o eso es lo que decía mi padre.

¾ ¿Por qué te lo dijo? ¾la frase me parecía muy trillada como sacada de una serie de televisión.

¾ Cuando era pequeña, como toda niña desee ver a mi madre una vez aunque sea solo su espíritu, en aquel entonces supe de los fantasmas ¾explicó¾. Mi padre por un lado me dijo eso para que no deseara esas cosas, por otro lado mi hermano me empezó a meter miedo con eso de muertos vivientes y fantasmas aún ahora se me pone la carne de gallina cuando los siento.

Vaya, nuevamente perdí mi poca concentración, si también había sentido aquella necesidad cuando había sido pequeño pero a mí nadie me dio palabras de consuelo ni me advirtió. Ni los fantas…. ¡Oh, por Merlín!

¾ Ay, ¿no te agradan los fantasmas? ¾pregunté mirando alrededor por si había alguno, la noche era una suerte que hubieran tenido esa reunión anual y no estuvieran en la cena.

¾ No es que no me agraden pero suelo ponerme nerviosa cerca de ellos ¾quiso tranquilizarme pero se notaba que si le daban miedo. Creo que era mejor decirle.

¾ Sakura los fantasmas de Hogwarts….

¾ ¿Hay fantasmas en Hogwarts? ¾maldita boca que tengo, ¿no podría haber ido con mas tacto?

¾ ¡No! Digo sí, mira no son nada del otro mundo muchas veces son de utilidad ¾sí, el tartamudo Potter no era mejor que el torpe¾, de quien debes cuidarte es de _Pevees_ que es un _polgesrtey_ un ente que les gusta las burlas pesadas.

La vi nerviosa tratando de tranquilizarse algo que aproveche para concéntrame en lo que quería hacer.

¾ OK, trataré de no impresionarme mucho ¾dijo después de un rato aunque aún tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que para tranquilizarla le dije:

¾Vamos, no te preocupes todo el fin de semana trataré que no te asusten, estaré contigo y te los presentaré.

¾ No creo que quieras pasar conmigo los fines de semana Harry, estaré en clases ¾me dijo ya sería y fue justo cuando logre entrar en su mente.

No me gusto lo que vi, jamás había visto a McGonagall con esa actitud _«estaba segura que quería que no pudiera con todo pero le demostraría que podría»_ ese fue el último pensamiento de Sakura que escuche antes de preguntarle.

¾ ¿Clases en fin de semana? ¾en su mente parecía que Sakura se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. No, no utilizaba magia para leer la mente, solo era muy intuitiva.

¾ Eehhh…si, ya sabes para ponerme al tanto con todo lo diferente entre lo que se enseña aquí y lo que yo sé ¾no le decía la verdad ¿por qué? ¿cómo era posible que no supiera hacer magia?

¾ Sí es eso puedo prestarte varios apuntes de varios años que tengo guardados ¾lo había decido la anterior noche ¿Quién sería ese Eriol?, no quise adentrarme más en su mente, solo la noche anterior la había conocido tal vez Sakura necesitaba algo mas de tiempo para confiar en él, era honesta y parecía no gustarle tener que mentir.

¾ Te lo agradecería, me serían de mucha utilidad pero de todas formas tendré que tomar esos cursos ¾claro que la ayudaría después de todo él hace tiempo se había convertido en una biblioteca andante . Es una de las normas que me puso la directora, pero nos veremos en el almuerzo y con suerte no tengo toda la tarde ocupada.

McGonagall, tal vez debería hablar con ella, también quería tiempo para hablar con su nueva amiga.

Señorita Kinomoto hablando del diablo, jamás le gusto la forma que tienen que aparecerse algunos magos de forma tan sigilosa , ya tengo su nuevo horario con sus clases especiales.

Espere y cuando Sakura salto feliz después de revisar su horario no pude más que sonreír.

¡Genial! Mira Harry solo tengo clases hasta las tres y después podremos pasar tiempo juntos.

Señorita Kinomoto, espero que sus horas las aproveche para repasar sus clases de mañana McGonagall siempre tan…tan… tan académica ojala que no les estropeara nada , señor Potter la señora Pomfrey me informó de todo y le agradezco su colaboración él ahora está recuperándose.

Ya lo sabía, lo había ido a ver antes del desayuno. Madame Pomfrey casi lo hecho de ahí pero le dijo que ya se estaba recuperando, esperaba que así fuera.

No se preocupe por nada profesora McGonagall le dije de pronto recordando lo que había visto en la mente de Sakura, ya hablaría con nuestra querida directora , y sobre Sakura yo ya me encargaré de enseñarle la biblioteca y todo el colegio para que se adapte.

Bien señor Potter, respondió la directora mirándolo entendiendo el mensaje de «tenemos que hablar», no por nada ella era un miembro antiguo de la Orden del Fénix , pero ahora será mejor que la señorita Kinomoto me acompañe para su clase de encantamientos

¿En el salón del profesor Flitwick? le pregunté no le gustaba su actitud con Sakura . No se preocupe profesora después de terminar el desayuno yo mismo la llevaré.

No quería que la siguiera atosigando la emoción más fuerte que había sentido en la mente de Sakura había sido el miedo e incertidumbre y no quería que la presionaran más, pero al parecer McGonagall no se lo dejaría fácil.

No se retrase señorita Kinomoto conociendo a McGonagall esa era una clara amenaza.

¾ Me odia escuche de pronto de Sakura y miré en sus ojos gran tristeza, y se había jurado que ya no quería ver esa mirada ya en nadie.

No, solo tiene muy presente la guerra igual que todos trate de hacerla sentir mejor pero eso ni yo me lo creía, sorprendiéndolo ella se limitó a decir.

Bien, lo único que me falta es mandarle una carta a mi padre…

¿Ya sabes cómo mandarle una? pregunté desilusionado había planeado enseñarle la lechucería del colegio.

Sólo en teoría me acabo de comprar un ave ¿me podrías ayudar en la tarde? No sé que haría si mi carta se pierde en camino a mi casa me dijo sonriéndome yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa.

Era muy interesante hablar con ella, ahora que sabía parte de su secreto me dedique a hablarle sin temor a hacer el ridículo con algunas historias, por una vez desde que me levante olvide a Ron y el problema con Malfoy, tampoco le di importancia a las miradas de odio de Ginny. En mucho tiempo me sentí como lo hacía en mi primer año ansiando mis clases no para aprender magia sino para compartirlas con Sakura. Terminando de desayunar nos levantamos inmediatamente, aún teníamos tiempo pero quería mostrarle algunas cosas a Sakura por lo que en lugar de ir por el camino acostumbrado a la sala de Encantamientos la guié por el pasillo derecho de la salida del comedor, estaba tan distraído tratando de mantener la conversación que lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en la espalda y el grito de Sakura.

Muy divertido lo de anoche ¿no Potter? era Ron, al parecer lo había estado siguiendo para emboscarlo en un lugar sin testigos, siendo más alto con facilidad me levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, tenía una expresión furiosa.

¡Suéltalo! escuche de pronto recordando que esta vez no estaba solo Sakura estaba con él y podría salir lastimada.

¡Sakura aléjate! traté de alejarla ¡No te hacer….!

No pude decir nada más Ron me quito el aire con un solo puñetazo y luego me sujeto del cuello con las dos manos, sin aire antes de perder la conciencia esperé que Sakura tuviera el sentido común de alejarse antes de que se metiera en problemas con el pelirrojo.

El techo blanco tan bien conocido le alivió, al parecer Ron había parado antes de hacer una tontería. Qué fácil hubiera sido lanzarle un hechizo con o sin varita, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo, aún lo consideraba mi amigo y esperaba que cuando su enfado con todo el mundo y sobre todo con él bajara, que todo volviera a ser como antes, ese era su anhelo.

Volviendo se sus pensamientos escucho que alguien se movía a su lado al girarse vio a Draco Malfoy vistiéndose con el uniforme del colegio, aún ensimismado (en mi opinión la señora Pombrey debería poner le menos anestesiólogo a sus pociones) miré la piel casi blanca de su espalda donde caía su brillante cabello rubio, era muy guapo, sus anchos hombros resaltaban su estrecha cintura, era esbelto, era bello. Ese fue mi último pensamiento sobre él y antes de caer inconsciente vi unos hermosos ojos plateados.

 **N.A.:** Como decía en el otro capítulo siento no respetar mis propias normas, pero a partir de enero tratare de actualizar un capitulo al mes y es que todo este semestre estuve casi sin tiempo por lo que espero tratar de mejorar en la administración de mi tiempo…como propósito de año nuevo tengo el poder actualizarles a tiempo jajaja.

Bueno volvemos a la misma modalidad tendrán hasta el 20 de enero para dejar los mensajes en cada historia y para actualizar a tiempo solo contara la primera historia que tenga más mensajes.

Les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.

CheryBlackPotter23


End file.
